How Did It Go, Rachel?
by nandi12896
Summary: My first FF! Finchel .Starts with stuff from "Sweet Dreams" episode 4x19.Don't know how long it is going to be. Reviews would be grateful. *Disclaimer I do not own Glee but I wish I did!* Enjoy! Sorry, that the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1: Like Mother,Like Daughter

How Did It Go, Rachel?" chapter 1: Like mother, like daughter.

**Summary: My first FF! Finchel phone calls. With stuff from "Sweet Dreams" episode 4x19, (spoilers if haven't watch the episode yet). Don't know how long it is going to be. Reviews would be grateful. *Disclaimer I do not own Glee but I wish I did!* Enjoy!**

Rachel is at NYADA, in a class room about to work on some songs for her Funny Girl audition. "These are not hard. But I just want to go over them," Rachel says to the piano player.

When a familiar face enters in the room. _"I always seem to find you at a piano, rehearsing,"_ It was Shelby, Rachel's mom.

_"Shelby. Oh, my God, what are you doing here?"_ Rachel couldn't believe that her mom was standing in front of her.

_"I'm trying to track you down. I wanted to find you before your Funny Girl audition."_

She was looking for me, Rachel thought to herself. _"You found out about that?"_ Rachel said thinking to herself how did she find out.

_"We're Facebook friends, Rachel. You started posting as Barbara. I noticed."_

Oh crap, she had totally forgot about that. _"Look I'm sorry, okay. I just felt… little weird. You know, I know that you have the same affection with Funny Girl as I do, and I just."_ How could I have done this, Rachel kept thinking to herself feeling so bad.

_"You didn't want to remind me that I never got to play the role, and now it's too late. I love my life I do. It's not the life that I imagined I'd be living, but I have Beth, and I have this new Broadway Day care business, and we're in the same city now, so I get to see you a lot more. I have no regrets. In fact as much as it was my dream to maybe study at a school like NYADA, and, um perform songs like that on a Broadway stage..."_

Rachel interpreted her mom, _"...Shelby"_

Shelby continued_,"...my bigger better dream now it is to see my incredibly, beautiful daughter perform these songs."_

_"You really mean that, Shelby,"_ Rachel stated.

_"Of course, I do. Even though I haven't been there for you always, but you are my daughter and I'm here now,"_ Shelby said proud, then asked _", so what were you playing on singing for your audition?"_

Rachel replied by saying_," I was planning to sing one of Barbara' s songs, I've been learning her whole repertoire."_

_"Oh no, no. Rachel, you can't do Barbara." _

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing from her mom, _"Wait, why not?"_

_"The producers are not going to be looking for a carbon copy of Barbara; they are looking for an original. Someone that brings something different."_

Rachel sighed, _"What am I going to sing now."_ She looked at her mom for some help.

_"I will help you with that ok. This may not be a 100% right..."_ Shelby pulled some music out of her bag,_"...but maybe it will inspire you. And any excuse to sing next to you." _Shelbysmiled and started to sing.

**Shelby: You won't find him drinking under tables Rolling dice or staying out til 3 You won't ever find him being unfaithful You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**Rachel: You won't find him trying to chase the devil For money, fame, for power, out of grief You won't ever find him where the rest go You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**Rachel: Next to me ooooh**

**Shelby: Next to me ooooh**

**Rachel and Shelby: Next to me ooooh You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**Rachel: When the money's spent And all my friends have vanished And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**

**Shelby: I know there's no need for me to panic 'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me**

**Rachel: Oh, the skies are grey And all the doors are closing**

**Shelby: And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe (Rachel: Hard to breathe)**

**Rachel and Shelby: When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

**Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me)**

**Rachel and Shelby: Ooooh**

**Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me)**

**Rachel and Shelby: Ooooh**

**Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me)**

**Rachel and Shelby: Ooooh I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

**Rachel: When the end has come and buildings falling down fast**

**Shelby: When we spoil the land and dried up all the sea**

**Rachel: When everyone has lost their heads around us**

**Rachel and Shelby: You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**Rachel: Next to me**

**Shelby: Next to me**

**Rachel: Ooh!**

**Shelby: Oooh! Next to me**

**Rachel and Shelby: Ooooh**

**Next to me, yeah Oh woah! You will find him, you'll find him**

**Rachel: Next to me**

**Shelby: Next to me, yeah**

**Rachel: Next to me**

**Rachel and Shelby: Next to me yeah yeah**

**Shelby: Next to me**

**Rachel: Next to me ohh yeah**

**Shelby: Oh yeah Next to me**

**Rachel: Next to me**

**Rachel and Shelby: Yeah You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**Shelby: Yeah**

_"Oh, my God that was so great!,"_ Rachel said when they finished the song.

Shelby and Rachel hugged one another.

_"Rachel, you are just so talented. I'm so proud to call you my daughter. Ok I think you are prepared for your audition, so tell me about your life as a NYADA student in the big city." _

Rachel was happy to see her mom interested in what she was up to.

_"Life has been great so far, there have been some bumps but nothing I couldn't handle..."_ she started to think about Brody, her ex-boyfriend and his man whoreing ways. Then continued to tell her mom about her life_,"...I live in an apartment building with Kurt and Santana. Kurt also goes to NYADA, so I get to see him in some classes. Otherwise, everything is good,"_ Rachel said proudly of where she is.

_"Ok, That's great what about your love life. How are you and Finn doing?"_

Shelby doesn't know, Rachel thought to herself. _"Shelby, Finn and I broke up about a couple months ago."_

_"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry to hear about this, I thought you guys were meant to be together. With all of the love you guys shared,"_ Shelby said disappointingly.

_"It's ok. He and I still talk. He is in college now at Lima University, and he is happy."_ At least that is what she thought, but really didn't know.

_"Ok. If you're happy, I'm happy. Oh, my God...,"_ Shelby said while looking down at her watch,_"...I have to get Beth from day care. I have to go, but I love you, Rachel. I know you are going to do great_." Shelby quickly ran out the room.

Rachel now felt completely ready for her audition, expect for what song she was going to sing. Now she had to go find one.

"**Next to Me", Sung by Rachel and Shelby, originally by Emeli Sande**

**Ok I know that this is a Finchel fanfic, but I really what to expand more the encounter between Shelby and Rachel. Just had it on my mind and wanted it to get out there. The next chapter will definitely have Finchel, I promise. Sorry if there were any mistakes, I did this on my kindle. Ok guys; hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review; I would love your input. *I do not own Glee.***


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel's Big Day

How Did It Go, Rachel?" chapter 2: Rachel's Big Day

*Disclaimer, I do not own Glee*

Finn was sitting in his dorm fooling with his computer, when his phone started to ring. The picked up his phone, and looked at who was calling. It was Rachel. He took a big sigh and then picked up,_" You're probably still pissed about Brody. So I'll start by saying I'm sorry and my hand stills hurts. His face has sharp edges."_

Rachel on the line was thinking an completely different thought then he was saying. _"Okay, I'm-I'm not...I'm not mad, I...actually, I think I owe you a debt of gratitude..."_

Finn was a little confused. He thought she would have been mad that he bet the crap out her boyfriend, which he didn't know was her ex-boyfriend now.

Then Rachel continued what she was saying_,"… just, um...you know I wished you would've stayed and...hung around a little longer."_

She was upset that he didn't stay and just left without her knowing he was there.

_"Next time, I promise."_ He stated upset with himself that he was in the same city as the person he loved the most and didn't go and see her.

_"So, how is college?"_ Rachel wanting to know how Finn was doing.

Finn was happy to say_, "It's dream come true. Parties with Puck!"_

"_P-Puck? Puck is there?"_ Rachel couldn't believe that Puck was in college, but was happy to hear that he is doing something.

_"Yeah, he's here. Long story, but...it's amazing."_

She was happy that Finn was happy, But she just felt that they were truly growing up. Also, it upset her that they were not doing it together. _"Well, then, that sounds amazing. I'm...it's really great."_ She then stared to talk about what she want to talk to him about, _"I, uh, actually I just, I needed to um, to ask you something._

He knows actually what she called for_," Let me guess, Funny Girl auditions."_

_"I know you would remember,"_ she know he would remember a day that was so important to her_," Finn, I can believe that this moment I'd happening, and I know that this is a long shot, but I need to find the most perfect song to sing, and no Barbara."_

Finn know exactly what to say,_" You're one of the most unique talents in the world. You always shine your brightest, when you do something personal, something intimately important that defines you..."_

All Rachel could think about were all the songs she has ever sung to Finn or with him.

_"...So just do something that takes you back to the roots of tour passion. That's what people want to see, and that's what makes the best impression. Make those producers fall in love with you in that moment in that stage. And I know you have it I you."_

She couldn't stop thinking how inspiring he was and how he was always give her best words of advice. _"Wow. Thank you, that was, uh...perfect advice. You are going to be a great teacher."_ She was trying not to cry.

_"Thanks, Rach. You'll do great. Can't wait to come to a show sometime. I'm so proud of you, Rachel. Call me soon as it is over, okay?"_

_"I will."_ As soon as she said that Finn had hung up. She really felt sad. This was going to be one of the biggest moments of her life, and Finn was not there to share it with her. She really wished that he was with her. Everything always felt right when they were together.

/

It was the day of Rachel's audition for Funny Girl, but she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. She had received some great advice from two special people to her, so she felt prepared. She knew that she was ready.

_"Rachel Berry?"_ One of the female producers announced.

Rachel then started to walk, her heart started to pound. This was it.

In front of her was a panel of two female and one male producer. She introduced herself_," Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I will be singing a classic."_

**Rachel: Oh... Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

Suddenly, she imagines the Glee Club as it was 4 years ago when they performed the song. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina stand near the mics, vocalizing as Rachel smiles. She turns as she imagines Finn playing the drums and Artie playing the guitar. Gaining support, she continues the song.

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: A singer in a smoky room, A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Strangers Waiting**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Up and down the boulevard Their**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: shadows Searching**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlight People**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Livin' just to find emotion**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Hiding Somewhere**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night!**

**Ooh! Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time**

**Some will win Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Strangers Waiting**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Up and down the boulevard Their**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: shadows Searching**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night Oh!**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlights People**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Livin' just to find emotion**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Hiding Somewhere**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night!**

**Rachel: Oooh!**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Don't stop believin'**

**Rachel: Hold on to that feelin'**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlights people (Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Whoa, oh, ahh) Don't**

**stop believin'**

**Rachel: Hold on!**

**Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Street lights people, ooh! (Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Whoa, oh, ahh)**

**Don't stop!**

_"Thank you, Ms Berry. That was something different, quite different,"_ one of the female producers said.

_"Sorry. Rachel. Suddenly something happened to you in the middle of the song. What was going on there?"_ The male producer asked.

Rachel then asked proudly_," I was thinking of my friends. Um, how I wouldn't be the person I am today, standing in front of you, doing what I'm doing right now if they hadn't shown me that I could.,"_ she started to think about all her glee club friends that she missed so dearly_.", If they hadn't believed in me." _She thought about how they have all inspired her and helped her. She thought about Finn, who has never stopped believing in her.

_"Thank you,"_ said the second female producer.

Rachel then left the stage and started to head home.

/

Rachel just came home from the Funny Girl auditions, when she remembered that she promised to call Finn after wards. She didn't want to break her promise. So, she quickly got her phone and started to dial his number.

He picked up at the second ring._" How did it go, Rachel?" _he quickly asked.

_"I think it went well. I feel good. They said I was different. So, I don't know if they meant it in a good or bad way,"_ she stated.

_"I bet it was great. You are different from any person I know, in a good way. You are so talented. So let me ask, what song did you decide to sing?"_

_"I sang Don't Stop Believing"_

_"Oh, wow. Really?"_

_"Yes! You told me I should sing something personal that brings me back to the roots of my talent which inspired me to choose the song. I felt it was the right song. It was the first big number that the Glee Club did. It was our first duet. It was the song that brought Mr. Schue from leaving McKinley. If we didn't have Mr. Schue, we would not have had Glee. If we didn't have Glee, I wouldn't have the friends that I have today. Also, I wouldn't of have meet you, and have you notice me."_

Finn felt the same way that Rachel was feeling in this moment of them talking.

_"I believe that you made a good chance. I just wish I was there to see you." I wish you were there, too."_ Only though Finn didn't know it, that for Rachel he was there with her supporting her as he always did.

Finn quickly stated, _"Ok. Sorry, I have to get to class. I'm glad you called. It was nice to talk to you. Call me if you hear anything, ok?"_

_"Of course, I promise. Goodbye, Finn."_

_"Bye, Rach."_

Finn then hung up. Once she put her phone down, Kurt walked in the apartment.

_"Who was that?"_ Kurt asked.

_"Just Finn. I promise to call him."_

_"How is he?"_

_"He is doing fine."_

_"Do you miss him?"_ Just asked seeing that Rachel looked sad.

_"Just a little,"_ she lied by saying. She missed him so much, and wish he was with her.

_"Good, I think. Know we just have to wait for a phone call."_

**Okay hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Had a lot of Finchel. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be hopefully up no later than Wednesday. The next chapter will have Hummelberry and Finchel. We will learn the results of Rachel's audition auction and another Finchel Call. Reviews=Love! :) *I do not own Glee***


	3. Chapter 3: The Results

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter 3: The Results**

**So excited for tomorrows episode of Glee. Yeah HummelPezBerry! *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

It has been about three days since Rachel's audition for Funny Girl. She and Kurt were in the kitchen of their apartment with Santana. Kurt was at the oven pulling out chocolate chip cookies, which he made for Rachel, to cheer he up. She had been in a gloomy mood, because she still didn't know if she got a call back or not. She was scared that she didn't, because they haven't called.

She was sitting at the table, when Kurt tried to distract her from the results. He felt so bad for her, _"Rachel, what do you want to do today? We can go to the park before we have classes later."_ Kurt asked, while putting the cookies he made on a plate then putting them on the table.

_"No I'm fine."_ Rachel replied sorrowful.

_"Well, no news is good news, right?...",_ Kurt said while he sat at the table next to Rachel, _"...Cookie?"_ He asked while pushing the plate of cookies towards her.

Rachel gave Kurt a slightly dirty look and slid her phone across the table_," At this point, if I haven't heard anything. Life goes on. You know, Fanny was a dream. I read on that their doing a production of West Side Story at the Pasadena_

_Playhouse, and...I don't know...I played the role of Maria once, I bet I can play it again."_

Kurt gave a glance at Rachel and asked_, "Do you regret not doing Barbara for the audition?"_

_"No way. Honestly, something special and magical happened in that room,...", _Rachel thought back to her audition and wouldn't have changed a thing_, "...and if those producers are too narrow minded or star-obsessed..."_

Suddenly, Rachel's phone begins to ring. She quickly went to grab it from the other end of the table. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, it's a number I don't recognize what do I do?" she was asking Kurt frantically.

Kurt quickly asked,"Uh, ans-ans-answer it. Answer it. Answer. Yes. Yes. Yes."

_"Pick it up? Okay."_ Rachel picked up her phone_," Hello? Uh, yes, this is she. Uh, yeah of course. Yes. Yes. Thank you so much. Thank you.", _Rachel hung up the phone_," That was one of the producers."_

Kurt shoving a cookie in his mouth_, "And?"_

_"And I got a call back for Fanny! I GOT A CALL BACK!"_ Rachel was so happy. Kurt ran towards her and they both started jumping around and hugging.

Suddenly, Santana came in the kitchen, _"What the hell are you two so happy about_?" She asked.

_"I got..."_ Rachel as interrupted by Kurt," _Rachel got a call back!"_

_"Oh, my God. Really?"_ Santana asked.

_"Really!"_ Rachel said to Santana.

_"This is such exciting news! I believe we need to celebrate." _Santana stated.

_"Let's go to dinner!" _Kurt said excited.

_"Let me get my purse."_ Rachel said.

_"Ok. We will met you downstairs." _Santana and Kurt grabbed their coats, and stared to head downstairs.

_"Ok."_ Well Rachel went to get her purse, something hit her. She started to fell upset that everyone, she loves, weren't with her to share this big moment in her life. She thought about her dads, Shelby, the Glee Club, and especially Finn. She knew she had to call Finn, but she decide that she would wait. She felt that she wasn't ready to talk, and she had to get to dinner.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Kurt:' _**Hey Rachel, Hurry up! -K'**_

Rachel quickly texted Kurt back:_**' I'm coming! -Rach'**_

Rachel, Santana, and Kurt went and had a great dinner talking about the old times and great memories. Rachel was happy that she wasn't alone and still were close to people she loves.

/

It was the after Rachel learned that she got a call back. It still didn't feel real to her. That she, Rachel Berry, got a call back for Fanny Brice.

It was a Friday and didn't have any classes. Kurt was at class and Santana was out working. So she had a free day to be by herself, until they got home. So, she decided that the first thing she would do was to call Finn. She got her phone and dialed his number.

The phone rang and rang and rang, then she got his voice mail: _**'Hey this is Finn. I can't get to the phone at the moment. So leave me a message after the beep.'**_

_"Hey Finn, it's Rachel. I wanted to talk to, but it looks like your busy. Hope everything is well. Call me, when you can."_ Rachel then hung up her phone.

She was a little upset that she didn't get him, but she knew that he starting in college could make him busy. She really wanted to talk to him, but she was ready to wait for him to call back. She knows he would. So she while she waits, she would watch _Funny Girl_. So she got some popcorn and popped in the movie.

/

Rachel was about half way done with the movie, when her phone rang. It was Finn. _"Hey",_ she said answering the phone.

_"Hey , Rach. I'm sorry I didn't pick up my phone. I was at Glee Club practice."_ Finn replied.

_"Glee Club practice? I thought you and Mr. Schue were still fighting."_ Tina had told Rachel a couple weeks ago, that Finn had told Mr. Schue that he kissed Emma. And Mr. Schue got mad. And Mr. Schue and Finn were not talking.

_"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Mr. Schue and I made up. He asked me to help him again, and my professors said it would be okay. So, I'm back at McKinley as a co-director."_

_"That is so great, Finn. I'm so happy for you."_

_"Thanks, Rach. So let's stop talking about me. Let's talk about you. You are the one that call me. Did you hear anything?"_

_"Yeah, I got a call back."_ Rachel started to cry.

_"Rachel, that's so exciting. Wait? Are you crying_?" Finn asked hearing sobs coming from his phone.

_"Sorry, yeah."_

_"Rachel, this is great news! Why are you crying?"_

_"Because, I miss you. I wish you were with me when I got the call. I just wish we were together. I hate myself for breaking up with you."_

_"Rachel, it's okay. I know how you feel..."_ Finn wished that he could be with Rachel. He hated it when they broke up_.,"...stay strong. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Rachel, I feel that us being apart will be the right thing for the moment. We need to grow on our own for a while. Rachel, I've told you before we are endgame. We are going to be together in the end. For now we need to be apart. Rachel, you can call me whenever you want to talk. I love to hear your voice. I love you Rachel Berry. "_

_"I love you, too."_

_"I know. I believe you are going to totally get the role. I can't wait to buy tickets to see you."_

_"Thanks, Finn for the talk."_

_"Bye, Rachel."_

_"Bye, Finn."_

**Awww,Finchel! Ok That was chapter three. I have a slight idea for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure It will be her call back. I don't know. I will post a chapter up as soon as possible. Also, I've been writing in Rachel's POV, would anyone what the next chapter to**

**be in Finn's POV? Ok, comments and reviews are appreciated. * I do not own Glee***


	4. Chapter 4: Finn's POV

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter 4: Finn's POV**

**Sorry this chapter is so late. I had school work then a writer's block then more school work and a crazy week. But here it is. *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Finn was hanging out in his dorm room. He had just got off the phone with Rachel. She called, like she promised, to tell him she got a call back for Funny Girl. He knew that she would. He was so proud of her. She had come so far. He loved getting to hear her voice and talk. But he did feel sad, when she broke down on the phone.

She started to cry and told Finn that she felt bad that broke up. He told her to stay strong, but what he really wanted to do was brake down and cry with her. He wished that he could have held her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

He missed not being with her, but he told her it was the right thing to be apart for now. But he really didn't mean it. All he wanted was to be with her. Them being together would be the right thing to do.

Finn sighed and just wants to stop thinking about everything. So he decided to try to distract himself with some homework.

All of sudden, Puck walked in the dorm room. _"Hey, Finn. What is with the long face,"_ he asked.

_"I was on the phone with Rachel."_ he replied.

_"Oh, is everything ok?"_

_"Yeah, I think. She got the call back for Funny Girl."_

_"Dude! That is so great. Why aren't you happy?"_

_"I am. I just..."_

_"You just...what?"_

_"She just sounded so sad on the phone when I talked to her. She broke down and cried. She told me how she missed me and wished we could be together again."_

_"How do you feel about that?"_

_"I miss her all the time. I wish I was with her all the time."_

_"Well, did you tell her that?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I didn't want to make her feel worst. She needs to focus on her call back and not me. This is one her biggest dreams on the verge of coming true. I can wait_."

_"But, can you really wait?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"That is what I thought."_

_"What am I going to do, Puck?"_

_"I think you should go see her."_

_"But the Glee Club has Regionals coming up and I need to help out. Also I have classes."_

_"I think the Glee Club and Schue will understand. And school wise you can go and come back in time for your classes. You don't have classes on the weekend. So, there is no problem there."_

_"Ok, thanks Puck. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Schue."_

Finn grabbed his phone and coat, and left the dorm room.

/

Finn was now at McKinley High. He had missed walking down the hallways of McKinley to go to class. Going to college was so different from high school.

Finn soon got to Mr. Schue's room, where he was sitting at his desk working on something.

When Finn walked in his office, Mr. Schue looked up at Finn_. "Hey, Finn. What are you doing here so early? Glee Club practice is not for another 15 minutes."_

Finn was started to get a little scared of telling Mr. Schue about why he was early. _"Oh, I know. I have to talk to you."_

_"Okay, what is it about?"_

_"It is about Rachel."_

_"What about Rachel? Is she okay?"_

_"Oh, yeah. She is fine. She got a call back for Funny Girl."_

_"Oh that is great. Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are here."_

_"Oh, sorry. I want to go see her."_

_"But, Finn we have Regionals coming up."_

_"I know, but Rachel was falling apart when she called me. She was crying and talking about how she misses me. I feel the same way. The break up has been hard on the both of us. We said it was the right thing, but why doesn't feel that way."_

_"Because you two love each other and miss each other. I know the feeling. I felt the same way when Emma disappeared at the wedding. But it was you that helped find her. So now I don't have to feel sad anymore. So, I totally agree with you wanting to see Rachel. I have no problem. Go, see her"_

_"Really, Mr. Schue?"_

_"Yes, Finn. I just know it is going to hurt the Glee Club a little, because they just got you back."_

_"I had that feeling. But I will talk to them in Glee Club practice today. I'm only going to be gone for the weekend. So I shouldn't miss much."_

_"I'm proud of you Finn."_

_"Why?"_

_"You are just growing up so well. You are a man. You are going to be a great teacher."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Schue, but I wouldn't be here without such an amazing teacher like you."_

_"Thanks, Finn. Now let's get to Glee Club practice to tell everyone."_

/

It was time for Glee Club practice and the New Directions were all coming. When they were all settled, Mr. Schue got up, _"Hey, guys Finn has something to tell you guys."_

Finn got up in front of everyone to tell them his news. _"Guys, I'm leaving for a bit."_

_"WHAT?"_ all of the New Directions said.

_"Why?"_ Blaine asked being the new Rachel of the group.

_"I have to go see Rachel."_

_"Who is Rachel?",_ Marley asked confused.

_"It is Finn's ex-girlfriend. The old star of Glee Club.",_ Artie answered.

"_Remember, actually ex-fiancé." _

_"Okay, why are you going to see your ex-fiancé and leaving us?"_ Unique asked.

_"Because she needs me."_

"_Finn, what is going on? Is there something wrong with Rachel?"_ Tina asked knowing that there was more knowing Finn and Rachel.

_"Ok. Rachel got a call back for Funny Girl."_

_"Wow, that is exciting!"_ the seniors said knowing how big this was for Rachel.

_"Yeah, but Rachel is falling apart. When she called me she started to cry and talk how she misses me and other things."_

_"So."_ Kitty rudely interrupted.

_"So, I miss her too. I have to see her and help her get back on track and prepare for the call back. Or if not help with the call back, just be with her for a while to talk."_

_"But we need you Finn."_ Ryder said.

_"I know, but right now she needs me and I need her. I hope you guys can understand. I will only be gone for the weekend. So, I think you guys will be fine without me for a few days."_

_"Finn, I think we understand. I know how I feel when I'm not with Marley. So I see how you feel."_ Jake said giving a glance at Marley.

_"Thanks, Jake. Ok, I'm still here so let's get some work done."_

_"Yeah, guys. Let's get started."_ Mr. Schue said giving Finn a smile.

_"5...6...7...8!"_

/

Finn was at the airport with his mom. His mom had said she wanted to be the one to drop him off. _"Thanks, mom."_

_"Be safe, sweetheart."_ his mom said with tears in her eyes.

_"I will."_

_"Tell Rachel I said, 'Hi'"_

_"Okay."_

_"Ok, then go get her."_

_"Bye, mom. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Finn. Bye."_ *sniffles Carol

/

Finn had a long plane ride, but was finally was in New York City. The city where the love of his life was located.

Finn know the address of Rachel, Kurt, and Santana's apartment because Kurt was always sending letters about how he was doing to the house.

Finn had got to their apartment, finally. He knocked on door. The door opened and on the other side was Rachel.

"Finn?"

**Ok, Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry again that it took so long. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Comments and Reviews are appreciated. * I do not own Glee***


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Sorry that I took so long to update. I wanted to update sooner, but I got very sick and couldn't do anything. But I have it done now and I believe that it is my longest chapter yet. By the way, I will like to thank anyone who reviewed. Reading them really make my day. *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Rachel was sitting on the couch in her apartment. She was watching FUNNY GIRL for the like ten millionth time. She wanted to try to relax a little with her call back coming up in less than a week. Her call back was on Thursday. So she decided, for the weekend, that she would chill on Saturday and prepare a little on Sunday. Also, she wants to get her mind off of Finn. The only two things that have been on her mind were Finn and the call back. She really just wanted Finn to be with her, and help her relax. But she knew that he had school and the New Directions. So, she decided to back to her movie.

While back consumed in FUNNY GIRL, she heard a knock at the door. 'Kurt must of forgot his key, again.' Rachel thought to herself whole getting up from the couch.

When Rachel opened the door, instead of seeing Kurt, she saw the tall figure of the person she couldn't keep her mind off. It was Finn. _"Finn? What are you doing here?"_ Rachel said in a shocked and excited tone.

_"I'm here for you,"_ He paused, _"to help with your call back."_

_"You came all this way to help me?"_

_"Yes, I missed you and wanted to see you. Also I love you. Ok, but are going to let me in or make me stand in the hallway."_

_"Oh, sorry. Come in, come in.",_ Finn entered the apartment, _"What about the New Directions and classes?"_

_"It's fine. I have everything handle. Oh, my mom said 'Hi'. Where are Kurt and Santana?"_

_"Oh, they're at NYADA."_

_"What why is Santana at NYADA?" _

_"Oh, she is taking dance classes for non-NYADA students. They have an great extension program."_

_"Oh, that is great. Good for her."_

_"Yeah.",_ Rachel said starting to cry.

_"Rachel, why are crying? I'm here."_

_"I know. I'm so happy your here. Their happy tears."_

_"Good, I was starting to worry."_

_"Don't be."_

_"Ok, let's talk about your call back. Do you have a song picked out yet?"_

_"No, but I have some songs in mind."_

_"Oh, then I bet you don't really need my help."_

_"Not really, but stay. It would be great still spend time with you."_

_"I would be glad, too"_

/

Rachel quickly got changed and ready to go out with Finn. She still couldn't believe that he was in New York with her.

_"Rachel, are you ready yet?"_ Finn yelled from the living room. _"I want to spend time wisely and with each other."_

_"Ok, I'm coming."_ Rachel quickly ran out of her room and in to the living room.

_"Wow, Rachel you look great."_

Rachel was standing in front of Finn wearing a light blue top and a black ruffled skirt. _"Thanks."_

Finn couldn't take his eyes off Rachel_, "No problem. You ready?"_

_"Yeah, let me just leave a note for Kurt and Santana."_

_"Ok."_

Rachel started to write her note on a piece of pink paper with gold stars printed on it: 'Hey, Guys out with a friend. Be back soon.

Love u. Xoxo Rachel'

Finn glanced at the note Rachel wrote, _"A friend? Why didn't you just put my name?"_

_"I want them to be surprised."_

_"Ok. Let's go."_

/

Finn and Rachel decided to go down memory lane, and visit places that they went to during their junior year at McKinley with the New Directions.

The first thing was take a walk through Central Park. Then they made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge, where they had met up two years ago for their "work" date to talk about the songs for Nationals.

_"Do you remember junior year being here?"_

_"Oh, course this is where we met up for a "work" date. You looked so handsome in your suit. I was so happy."_

_"You looked beautiful and still do."_

_"Thanks, Finn. Where do you want to go next?"_

_"Let's go to Times Square."_

_"Ok, let's go"_ Rachel and Finn started to Times Square.

When they got there, they ran into Shelby with a sleeping Beth in a stroller. _"Rachel?"_

_"Shelby!"_ Rachel ran and hugged Shelby.

_"How was the audition?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't call. I got a call back."_

_"Oh, no problem. That is so exciting."_ Shelby suddenly noticed Finn_, "Oh, Hey Finn! I didn't notice you."_

_"Hi Shelby. Beth is getting big."_ Finn said seeing to sleeping kid in the stroller.

_"I know. Time is flying by fast. How are you?"_ Shelby asked.

_"I'm good. I've started classes at the University of Lima. Also I've been working with the New Directions with Mr. Schue."_

_"That sounds great. So, what are doing here?"_ Shelby asked slightly confused.

_"Oh, I came to see how Rachel with her call back. But she doesn't need my help. But, because I'm come I decided to stay for the weekend. I've missed Rachel. So I'm happy to spent time with her."_

_"I'm happy he decided to stay and rush back to Lima. It is nice to have a break."_ Rachel stated.

_"I'm you guys are happy. It was nice to talk but I have run. So, bye."_

_"Bye, Shelby."_

_"Bye."_ Rachel and Finn waved to Shelby as she walked away. They then started to finish their way there Times Square.

It was around 7pm, when they started to get hungry. Finn thought of the perfect place for dinner. So, the last place that Finn and Rachel went to was Sardi's. They sat and ate dinner. They talked about the old times. Their first time in New York with the New

Directions junior year. They talked about when Rachel met Pattie LaPone. Also the biggest memory about their first time in New York, Nationals. They talked about the performances and the Superman of kisses. They finished dinner, then started to head back to the apartment.

/

When Rachel and Finn got back to apartment, Rachel asked Finn it want in the hallway to surprise Kurt and Santana.

When Rachel walked in the apartment, Kurt and Santana were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Kurt asked_, "Oh, who was this friend that kept you out so late that?"_

_"You can see for yourself. Hey, come on in."_

All of the sudden, Finn walked in the room. _"Hey guys, Dorr had her out late."_

_"Oh, my God Finn.",_ Kurt said and ran and gave his brother a hug.

_"Hey, lil' bro! I've missed you!"_

_"Oh, my God Frankenteen! What are doing here?"_ Santana screamed.

_"I came to help Rachel with her call back. But she doesn't really need my help."_ Finn looked at Rachel with a smile, _"But, I decided to stay because I have no classes. And I've missed you guys!"_

Kurt and Santana looked at each other and know that, he really missed Rachel.

_"That's great."_ Kurt said then fakely yawned_,"Ahhh, I'm tired."_

_"Oh, I'm not."_ Santana stated. Then Kurt nudged her. Then she said_, "Now that I think about it, I am tired. Let's go to bed, Kurt."_

_"Let's. Good night, guys." _Kurt and Santana walked to their rooms to "sleep".

_"That was suspicious at all."_ Finn said laughing and looking at Rachel, _"Ok, it is late so do you want to go to bed. I will sleep on the couch."_

_"Oh, ok. I will see in the morning."_ Rachel wanted Finn to stay in her room with her, but see knew that was a little early for that.

_"Good night, Rachel."_

_"Good night, Finn."_

/

It was about 7am on Sunday morning. When she saw something unexpected, it was Finn sitting in front of her.

_"Finn, What are you doing?"_ Rachel asked slowly raising from her bed.

_"I was watching you sleep."_ he answered.

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are so peaceful when you sleep. You are just so beautiful."_

"_Oh, Finn I don't want you leave."_ Rachel said starting to cry.

Finn got up from the chair he was sitting on and hopped on Rachel's bed and wrapped his arms around her._ "Rachel, I know. I don't want to leave you, but I have too. I have classes and the New Directions just got me back."_

_"I know, I just miss you all the time. I was stupid to decide on us breaking up. Brody didn't mean anything. I don't even know why I kissed him. I was so stupid."_

_"Rachel, you're not stupid. Okay. I love you that is all that matters."_

Finn turned to Rachel and gave her a kiss. Rachel quickly kissed him back.

_"Finn, I love you."_

_"I know, Rachel. I love you and I want us together."_

_"Finn will you be my boyfriend, again."_

_"Rachel, I will love that."_

_"Do you like that I will be hard with us being in different places?"_

_"Rachel I love you and you love me. We have been through so much that I think that we would be fine. We are endgame."_

Rachel leaned to Finn and gave him another kiss. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. Rachel just wanted him to hold her forever, but she knew that he had to go back to Lima.

/

It was now the afternoon and Finn had to get his stuff together to leave for Lima.

Kurt and Santana had said their goodbyes and left the apartment to give Rachel and Finn some more time to be together.

_"Rachel, have you seen my McKinley High shirt."_

_"Yeah, I have it."_

_"Can I have it?" _Finn asked confused on Rachel had it.

_"I was wondering if you would let me hold on to it. I just want a part of you with me."_

_"Sure, I don't mind. You have something that I can hold on of yours, so I have a part if you?"_

Rachel walked to her room and came back holding something behind her back. _"Here"_

Behind Rachel's back, Rachel pulled her MVP trophy that she won junior year after regionals.

_"Rachel I can't take this."_

_"Yeah, you can. You wanted a part of me and this is a part of me."_

_"Okay. I'm all packed, so I guess this is goodbye for now."_

_"I will call you, when I hear anything about the call back. I promise you would the first person to know."_

_"You are going to do great at your call back. I love you. Bye, Rach."_ Finn leaned and gave Rachel a kiss. _"Bye, Finn."_

Finn walked out the apartment to get in his cab, it get the airport for he could get back to Lima.

When Finn left and closed the door. She felt sad that he couldn't stay longer. So, they could hang out and talk about things. But she was happy that he even decided to come she her.

Now that they decided to get back together. She didn't have to worry any more. So, now she had to focus on her call back.

**Ok, that was chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter her call back! Reviews and comments = Love. *I do not own Glee***


	6. Chapter 6: Call Back!

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter Six: Call back!**

**Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter, my sister read it and pointed all the mistakes after I posted the chapter. Sorry, nobody's perfect.*Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

It was only one day left until Rachel had her big call back. She had been practicing every day to make sure she was ready. She had reserved Cassie July's room for she could be the only one there and be able to go over her lines.

While going over her lines, her phone rang. She picked it up from the piano and answered it. _"Hello."_

_"Hey, Rach. What are you up to?"_ It was Finn, she could tell by his voice. He had been calling almost every day since he left four days ago.

_"Hey, Finn. I'm just running lines. What about you?"_

_"I just left class and I'm on my way to Glee Club practice, so I wanted to get to hear your voice for today."_

_"Finn, you're so sweet."_

_"Not as much as you are. Ok, I have to go. If I have some time later, I will call. Bye, Rachel. I love you."_

_"I love you, too. Bye, Finn."_

As soon as Rachel hung up the phone, Cassie July walked in. _"What are you up to Little Miss David Swimmer?"_

_"Nothing.",_ Rachel replied.

_"You aren't going over your lines for your call back for Funny Girl."_

_"How did you know about that?"_

_"I have my ways. I bet you think that here to tell you how you are not going to get the part, because you are hideous. But I'm not."_

_"Wait, what?"_ Rachel said confused.

_"Swimmer, you have somehow have survived my class. I've put you through hell and somehow you are still standing. NYADA is made of the best of the best. I believe that you are very talented, Rachel. I truly believe that you are going to give them hell at your call back and be Fanny Brice. Good luck."_ Cassie then walked out the room.

Rachel just stood in the middle of room in shock of what just happened.

/

It was the day of her call back. Rachel woke up super early to prepare herself. She decided, because she had a couple hours to spare, that she would take a jog in the park.

While jogging, she accidentally ran to someone. _"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention. I'm so sorry."_ Rachel looked at the person's face,_" Jesse?"_

_"Rachel? Wow, you look different."_

_"You do too. How is everything?"_

_"It is good actually. I stopped coaching Vocal Adrenaline, and then I moved here. I'm now attending NYU and also I'm in Spring Awakening as a lead."_

_"Wow, Jesse that sounds great. Good for you."_

_"What about you? What have you been up too?"_

_"I got into NYADA. I have an apartment with Kurt and Santana. I also have my first Broadway call back for Fanny Brice today."_

_"Wow that is amazing. Are you still with Finn? Is he here?"_

_"Actually, we just got back together. He is in Lima attending the University of Lima and helping with the glee club. We talk on a daily basis."_

_"Wow, we both have come so far. Ok, I have to get to class, but was nice to talk to you. Here is my number, so you can call me and we could talk some more."_ Jesse handed Rachel a paper with his number.

_"Thanks. Bye, Jesse."_

_"Bye, Rachel."_

/

It was time for Rachel's call back. Rachel signed in then sat down. She waited on a bench outside Cassie July's room, where the call backs were located. Rachel felt ready, is was her time.

Suddenly a woman, whom Rachel recognized from her audition, called her to tell her that she was up. When she walked in the room and at a table sat a man, that she didn't recognize, and the woman that called her in.

Rachel took a deep breath. She decided to stick to being different and decided not to do an Barbara song. She then announced herself, _"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm here for a call back for the role of Fanny Brice. I will be singing 'Brave' by Idina Menzel."_

Rachel signals the band that she was ready to start and the music began.

**I don't know just where I'm going**

**And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming**

**And the air is cold**

**And I'm not the same anymore**

**I've been running in your direction**

**For too long now, I've lost my own reflection**

**And I can't look down**

**If you're not there to catch me when I fall**

**If this is the moment I stand here on my own**

**If this is my right of passage**

**That somehow leads me home**

**I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave**

**If this is the last chance before we say goodbye**

**At least it's the first day of the rest of my life**

**I can't be afraid**

'**Cause it's my turn to be brave**

**All along all I ever wanted**

**Was to be the light when your life was daunting**

**But I can't see mine**

**When I feel as though you're pushing me away**

**Well, who's to blame?**

**Are we making the right choices?**

'**Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices**

**As we close the door**

**Even though we are so desperate to stay**

**If this is the moment, I stand here on my own**

**If this is my right of passage**

**That somehow leads me home**

**I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave**

**If this is the last chance before we say goodbye**

**At least it's the first day of the rest of my life**

**I can't be afraid**

'**Cause it's my turn to be brave, oh, yeah, oh**

**And I might still cry**

**And I might still bleed**

**These thorns in my side**

**This heart on my sleeve**

**And lightning may strike**

**This ground at my feet**

**And I might still crash**

**But I still believe**

**This is the moment I stand here all alone**

**With everything I have inside, everything I own**

**I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave**

**And this is the last time before we say goodbye**

**At least it's the first day of the rest of my life**

**I can't be afraid, it's my turn to be brave**

_"Thank you, Rachel."_ said the female producer.

_"Well done, Rachel. We will contact you."_ said the male producer.

Rachel walked out the room and felt that she did well. She felt that whatever happens, she would be fine.

/

When Rachel for home, Kurt and Santana were waiting for her on the couch.

_"How Did It Go, Rachel?"_ Kurt quickly asked.

_"Wow, Kurt. Can she sit down and breath,"_ Santana stated.

_"Oh, Sorry Rachel.",_ Kurt said.

_"That's ok, Kurt. I feel that I did fine. It looked like the producers enjoyed my performance. They said that they would contact me."_

_"Okay, then we are going to have to wait. By the way, Finn called when you were gone. He said if you have time, to call him. Also Regionals are in two days, and we decided that we want to go. We really want to see everyone. So, do want to come with us?" _Santana said.

"_I think I will go tomorrow to surprise Finn, so don't tell him. I think I'm doing to call him back now and then go to bed. So, goodnight guys."_ Rachel said walking into her room.

Rachel quickly changed into her pjs and then got her phone to call Finn. Rachel dialed his number and he picked up the first ring, _"Rachel?"_

_"Hey, Finn. You called?"_

_"Oh, yeah. I missed you a little. Also, how did it go?"_

_"I missed you, too. Even though we just saw each other only four days ago, but you wanted to know about the audition. I felt good about it. They said they will contact me. So I just need to wait for a call, or if not I'll be fine."_

_"But, you want this part so bad."_

_"I know, but I believe that even if I don't get this role. I will be on Broadway and have a big role and win a Tony."_

_"I bet you won't need to worry. I know you are going to get the role."_

_"Thanks, Finn."_

"_So are you coming to Regionals this weekend?"_

"_I don't know Finn. Sorry."_

_"No problem, Rach. You sound tired. So, I'm going to let you go. Talk to you soon. Goodnight, Rachel. I love you and miss you."_

_"I love you, too. 'Night, Finn."_

**Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be Regionals. So, I will take suggestions for songs( 1 girl number, 1 boy number, and 1 group number.), if not I do have some songs I could use. Next chapter will be up fairly soon, because I pretty much have the chapter done, except for the songs. So I believe it will be up no later than Saturday. **** Comments and Reviews = Love! :) *I do not own Glee***


	7. Chapter 7: Regionals!

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter Seven: Regionals!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorite. Seeing these kind of notifications on my first fanfic, while make my day. It means a lot to me. Thanks to Brie for the suggestions of songs. I believe this is my longest chapter. *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

It was Friday morning; one day after Rachel had her call back. She still hadn't heard anything back, but she just wanted to distract herself. She didn't have classes until next week. Kurt and Santana were in Lima. She decided that she would leave for Lima and surprise Finn, like he surprised her. And she really wanted to see her dads, Mr. Schue, the New Directions and the New New Directions she hadn't met yet. She had packed her bags last night before she went to bed.

Before she was ready to leave she wanted to call Mr. Schue and tell him that she was coming and to make sure that he doesn't find out because it's a surprise.

She dialed his number and soon after he picked up, _"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Mr. Schue. It's Rachel."_

_"Hey, Rachel. How are you?"_

_"I'm good but I need to ask you a favor."_

_"I don't know if Finn told you but we are back together."_

_"Yes, I know. Finn didn't have to tell me. You could see it on his face. He was so happy. I'm so happy you two are back together. I know It was only a matter of time. I thought that you would have been home with Kurt and Santana?"_

_"Oh, that is sort of the reason I called. I wanted to surprise Finn, like he surprised me. So my favor to ask is for you is to make sure that he doesn't know that I'm coming."_

_"Ok, Rachel. I think that I could handle that."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Schue. See you soon. Bye."_

_"Bye, Rachel."_

As soon as she was off the phone. She grabbed her stuff and headed for Lima.

/

Rachel was finally in Lima, it was now the afternoon. She decided to see her dads first, then she would head over to McKinley at the beginning of Glee Club practice.

Rachel was at the front door of her house and knocked on the door. The door opened and was quickly squeezed in a hug from her dad Leroy.

_"Oh, my God. Rachel what are doing here?"_ her dad Hiram asked.

_"I decided to come home to go to Regionals and I missed you guys."_

_"Oh, we have missed you too. How are you?" _her dad Leroy said trying not to cry.

_"Good. I wanted to stop by before I headed to McKinley. Also, I have to tell you something." _Rachel hadn't told her dads yet that her and Finn had got back together. She didn't know how they were going to react. They were the ones who convinced Finn to put her on the train.

_"Rachel Barbara Berry, you better not be pregnant."_

_"No! I wanted to tell you that Finn and I got back together."_

_"Oh. Is that all?"_ her dad Hiram stated.

_"Yeah. Are you mad?"_

_"No, Rachel. All we want is you to be happy. And if you are happy then we are happy."_

_"I am happy. I love guys, bye."_ Rachel hugged her dads and left.

She started to make her way to McKinley.

/

When she got to McKinley, she quickly texted Kurt and Santana to tell them that she was there. While walking down the hallway, she felt like it was yesterday that she was walking down them as a student. All different memories fly in and out her head. Many memories of Glee Club and Finn.

She had made way to the Choir room, she wanted take a peek of who was in the room, before entering the room. In the Choir room sat the new members that she really didn't know, and many of the old New Directions expect Quinn. But Quinn wasn't there because she had finals.

Finn and Mr. Schue were in the front of the room, talking about Regionals tomorrow. That was when she decided to interrupt. _"Hello, Can I help?"_ She asked while walking into the room.

She heard a lot of screaming and OMGs.

Then Finn walked up to her, _"What are you doing here? I thought that you were not coming, when you didn't show up with Kurt and Santana."_

_"No, I just wanted to surprise you. I won't miss this when you have been working so hard. Also, I love you and missed you."_

Finn leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, while no one was looking. Then turned to the New New Directions and said_," Guys, I would like to introduce you to the one and only Miss Rachel Berry."_

_"Wow, you are Rachel Berry.",_ Marley stated on shock.

_"And you are Marley Rose. You are very talented, like all of the new members. I saw you guys in Grease and you guys did great. But, you stood out to me, because in so many ways you remind me of myself. If you want to talk anytime, I would be glad too."_

_"Wow, thanks Rachel."_

_"No problem."_

_"Rachel, I think I glad to say that the New Directions are happy to have you here.", _Mr. Schue said.

_"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I glad to be here."_

"Ok, Let's get to work. 5...6...7…8."

/

After Glee Club practice, the old New Directions and the New Direction seniors decided to go to Breadsticks for dinner and catch up with each other. Everyone showed: Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, and Artie and Puck.

Tina started to conversation, _"So, Finchel is back together?"_

_"Yes! Finn and I got back together before he left on Sunday and came back to Lima."_ Rachel stated while smiling at Finn.

"_It is nice that one the original New Direction couples are back together."_ Artie said.

_"So, Rachel tell us about your call back!"_ Mercedes asked wanting some feedback.

_"I feel good about it. They said they will contact me if I get the part and it has only been one day."_ Rachel stated.

_"We all know that you are going to get it. If someone is going to get the role, it would be the one and only Rachel Berry.",_ Finn stated proudly and gave her a quick kiss.

"Aww..." Puck stated.

Rachel gave him a glare_. "Thanks, guys and Finn."_ Rachel said happy that her friends believed in her so much_. "So are guys excited for tomorrow?"_

_"I'm a little scared."_ Brittany said.

_"Why are you scared?"_ Sam and Santana asked in unison.

Santana had expected that Sam was with Brittany now. All she wanted was Brittany to be happy. And if being with Trouty Mouth made her happy, she had to deal with it for now.

_"With everything that happened at Sectionals."_ Brittany answered.

_"I think that you guys learned from your mistakes at Sectionals, and you guys have had Mike's and my help. And especially you guys have had Finn and Mr. Schue.", _Mercedes stated.

_"I think that you guys are going to do great."_ Mike added.

_"Thanks, guys. You guys have helped so much_." Blaine said.

_"Ok, Let's get back to dinner. Who is everyone?"_ Kurt said.

Everyone laughed. The group of friends finished dinner and talking and went home to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

/

The Glee Club had early practice to go over the numbers then they had the rest of the time until an hour before the competition to themselves. Finn told Rachel that they could hang out after practice.

Rachel got a call from Finn at about noon. He called to tell her that practice was over and to meet him at his house.

When Rachel got to Finn' s house there was a note on the door it said: 'Rachel the door is open, I'm upstairs. Finn. Xoxo'

After she read the note, she opened the door and headed upstairs to Finn's room. When she got to his room, he was waiting for her on his bed. _"Hey, Rach."_

_"Hey, Finn. Where is everyone?"_

_"Mom and Burt are on a trip, and Kurt is with Blaine. Why do you not want to be alone with me?"_

_"Of course l do. I was just wondering what we are going to do until we have to head to McKinley."_

_"I was thinking that we could just lay on my bed, chill, and talk"_

_"That sounds great, Finn. What do you what to talk about?"_

_"Anything that you want to talk about."_

_"I really don't really want to talk. I really just want you to hold me if that is not a problem for you."_

_"That is no problem with me. I love you Rachel."_

"_I love you, Finn."_

Rachel and Finn sat on Finn' bed with each other's arms around each other. After a while they fell asleep in each other's arms.

/

A couple hours passed until Rachel woke up. But when she woke up something was missing, Finn. She looked around the room and he wasn't there. When she went to get her phone which she put on a table next to Finn's bed, there was a note.

The note said: 'You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping so I let you sleep. If you are wondering where I am. I'm downstairs. Come get me. :) Finn. Xoxo'

Rachel smiled got out of the bed, grabbed her phone, and headed downstairs_." Finn, where are you?"_

_"I'm in the kitchen."_ he answered.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and found Finn cooking. _"What are doing?"_ Rachel asked.

_"What does it look like? I'm cooking dinner for my amazing girlfriend."_

_"Finn, you didn't have to."_

_"I wanted to."_

Rachel walked to Finn and gave him a kiss. _"I have the best boyfriend."_

_"I know."_

Finn leaned into Rachel and gave her another kiss. _"Let's eat."_

After Finn and Rachel finished dinner, they headed over to McKinley High.

/

The time had come to the New Directions to perform. They were going warm ups and going over parts of the choreography that they were stuck on, backstage waiting to be called.

Rachel was standing watching them prepare, when Marley walked up to her. _"Rachel, can I talk you?"_

_"Yeah, sure. I told you if you wanted to ever talk we could talk. What do you want to talk about?"_

_"I'm scared. What if something just wrong again? I don't want them to get mad at me. I don't want to mess things up."_

_"Marley, breath. You are not going to mess things up. You are so talented, you just need to believe in yourself. I know whatever happens, everyone is a family. They won't be mad, if they know that you tried your hardest. I know that you guys have been working so hard, I truly believe you guys are going to win."_

_"Thank you, Rachel. I feel better now."_

_"No problem, Marley. Go knock them dead."_

Rachel gave Marley a hug and then headed off the stage to go sit in the audience with the rest of the old New Directions.

When she sat down, the announcer of the competition announced the New Directions.

The New Directions walked onto the stage and start to perform their first number which was Price Tag by Jessie J. Feat. . performed by the New Direction Girls.

**Marley:**

**Seems like everybody's got a price,**

**I wonder how they sleep at night.**

**When the tale comes first,**

**And the truth comes second,**

**Just stop, for a minute and**

**Smile**

**Sugar:**

**Why is everybody so serious!**

**Acting so damn mysterious**

**You got your shades on your eyes**

**And your heels so high**

**That you can't even have a good time.**

**Tina:**

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**

**Everybody look to their right (ha)**

**Can you feel that (yeah)**

**Well pay them with love tonight...**

**[Chorus] (All)**

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, money**

**We just wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the Price Tag**

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.**

**Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**

**Wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the Price Tag.**

**Kitty:**

**We need to take it back in time,**

**When music made us all UNITE!**

**And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,**

**Am I the only one gettin'... tired?**

**Brittany:**

**Why is everybody so obsessed?**

**Money can't buy us happiness**

**Can we all slow down and enjoy right now**

**Guarantee we'll be feelin**

**All right.**

**Tina:**

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**

**Everybody look to their right (ha)**

** .com**

**Can you feel that (yeah)**

**Well pay them with love tonight...**

**[Chorus]**

**Unique:**

**Yeah yeah**

**well, keep the price tag**

**and take the cash back**

**just give me six streams and a half stack**

**and you can keep the cars**

**leave me the garage**

**and all I..**

**yes all I need are keys and guitars**

**and guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars**

**yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds**

**its like this man, you can't put a price on the life**

**we do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight**

**so we aint gon stumble and fall never**

**waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh**

**so we gon keep everyone moving their feet**

**so bring back the beat and everybody sing**

**it's not about...**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Marley:**

**Yeah yeah**

**oo-oooh**

**forget about the price tag**

The second number performed was 21 guns by Green Day performed by the Guys.

**Blaine:**

**Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself**

**suffocating?**

**Ryder:**

**Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins**

**All:**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I ...**

**Artie:**

**When you're at the end of the road**

**And you lost all sense of control**

**And your thoughts have taken their toll**

**Jake:**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

**Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass**

**Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins**

**All:**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I ...**

**Sam:**

**Did you try to live on your own?**

**When you burned down the house and home?**

**Did you stand too close to the fire?**

**Joe:**

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**

**When it's time to live and let die**

**And you can't get another try**

**Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins**

**All:**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I**

And they lastly performed their group number which was Keep your Head up by Andy Grammer.

**I've been waiting on the sunset Bills on my mindset I can't deny they're getting high Higher than my income Incomes bread**

**crumbs I've been trying to survive**

**The glow that the sun gets**

**Right around sunset**

**Helps me realize**

**This is just a journey**

**Drop your worries**

**You are gonna turn out fine.**

**Oh, you turn out fine.**

**Fine, oh, you turn out fine.**

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**You gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**I know it's hard, know it's hard,**

**To remember sometimes,**

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**I've got my hands in my pockets,**

**Kicking these rocks.**

**It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.**

**I'm buying into skeptics,**

**Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes**

**I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled**

**I start to compromise**

**My life and the purpose.**

**Is it all worth it?**

**Am I gonna turn out fine?**

**Oh, you'll turn out fine.**

**Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.**

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**You gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**I know it's hard, know it's hard,**

**To remember sometimes,**

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**Only rainbows after rain**

**The sun will always come again.**

**It's a circle, circling,**

**Around again, it comes around again.**

**I said,**

**Only rainbows after rain**

**The sun will always come again.**

**It's a circle, circling,**

**Around again, it comes around,**

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**You gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**I know it's hard, know it's hard**

**To remember sometimes,**

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**Keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**Keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down, eh.**

**Keep your head up, oh,**

**And you can let your hair down.**

**I said oooh**

After they were finished performing their last number they bowed and walked off the stage and headed to the Choir room. In the Choir room, all the old New Directions were waiting.

When the New Directions walked in everyone started to hug each other.

_"You guys did great!"_ Finn said proudly.

_"I have a strong feeling that you guys are going to win this!"_ Rachel added.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Schue walked in the room and said that the results were in and they had to head for the stage.

When they got to the stage they held hands and waited for the announcer to come on stage. The old New Directions were in the audience were holding hands as well.

The announcer came on stage and announced third place which was luckily not the New Directions. _"And the winner of the this year's show choir regionals is...",_ the announcer slowly pulled a card out of an envelope_**,"... the NEW DIRECTIONS!"**_

Everyone was overjoyed and was jumping everywhere. Rachel was so happy for them. They had worked so hard, and deserved it. The New Directions walked off and went to the Choir room to celebrate. Finn and Mr. Schue had bought some sparkling cider. Everyone was talking and drinking.

When all of sudden, her phone stared to ring. She looked down and it was a number that she didn't recognized. She quickly ran into the hallway, where it wasn't as noisy, and picked up her phone. _"Hello?"_

_"Hello, is this Rachel Berry?" _the voice on the phone asked.

_"Yes, this is she."_

_"Hello, Rachel. My name is Damon Lewis. I'm one of the producers for Funny Girl and we have to decide to choice you for the role of Fanny Brice, because you would be the perfect Fanny."_ Rachel was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Rachel, are you there?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok, we are playing to start production in about two weeks. So we will be in contact with you. Welcome to Funny Girl, Rachel."_

_"Thank you."_

_"No, thank you.",_ and the producer hung up.

Rachel just stood in the hallway in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Because she was in so much shock she didn't notice Finn standing behind her. _"Hey, Rachel. Who were you talking to?"_ Finn asked seeing Rachel's face.

_"It was one of the male producers of Funny Girl."_

_"Oh, my God. What did he say?"_

_"He said that I got the role of Fanny Brice!",_ Rachel said with excitement in her voice.

Finn quickly hugged her and gave her a kiss_, "I know that you were going to get it. Oh, I love you so much."_ Finn gave her another kiss.

_"Let's go tell, everyone! I'm so excited!"_

Rachel and Finn headed to the Choir room hand in hand.

_"Hey, guys. Why are you guys smiling so big?"_ Kurt asked.

_"Rachel, tell them!"_ Finn said to Rachel.

_"I just got a call from one of the male producers of Funny Girl."_

_"Omg, what did he say?"_ Santana stated.

_"I got the part of Fanny Brice!"  
_

Everyone ran over to Rachel. They started hugging her and congratulating her.

_"This is great. I'm so proud of you Rachel."_ Mr. Schue said to Rachel while giving her a hug.

_"Thanks, Mr. Schue. But I know I wouldn't of got the role without you. You have helped me so much."_

_"You have helped me, too. So, Thank you, Rachel."_

/

It was now Sunday night. The New Directions had celebrated in the morning so more on the win and Rachel getting to role as Fanny Brice. They all hung out as a big group but then had to say goodbye. The L.A. group had already left yesterday because they had to get back for some finals. And the last people that had to leave where the N.Y. gang.

Rachel didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Finn. She just hated having to say goodbye.

Finn was at Rachel's house to help her pack up herself to go back to New York. He wanted to be her as long as he could be before she left.

After they packed up all of her stuff they headed to the airport.

_"Rachel, I will miss you."_ Finn stated.

_"I will miss you, too. I really don't want to go but I have to."_

_"I know, Rachel. I will still call you every day. I will even try to visit, when I'm not that busy."_

_"Same. Finn, I love you."_ Rachel said tearing up.

_"I love you, too."_

Finn gave Rachel a hug then gave her kiss.

_"Bye, Rachel."_

_"Bye, Finn."_

Rachel headed to the plane for the long plane ride.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This one was one of my faves to write. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I have state testing from 5/13- /21, I don't know I when I will have time. But I hope to have up as soon as possible.**

**Comments and Reviews= Love! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Opening Night!

**How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter Eight: Opening Night!**

**I'm so sad that Glee is off. I have nothing to do on my Thursday nights anymore. Can't wait for it to come back on 8/21/13 (or LEA'S BIRTHDAY ). Loved Lea' s dress at the upfront, so gorgeous! :) *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

**4 MONTHS LATER, Friday**

Rachel couldn't believe that tonight was the opening night for Funny Girl. She had been in long hour rehearsals waiting for this day to finally come. She was nervous a little but what person won't when it is their opening night of their first Broadway show ever.

/

Rachel was at the apartment relaxing in her pjs, when her phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Miss Brice.",_ it was Finn.

_"Hey, Finn."_

_"Hey, Rachel are you excited for the big night."_

_"Yes, but a little nervous."_

_"Don't be you are going to be great. I know it."_

_"Thanks, Finn. When are you planning to come?"_

_"I think you should just come to the door."_

Rachel walked to the door and on the other side was her tall and extremely hot boyfriend.

_"Finn! I thought you were going to be in later. I would have cleaned up the apartment and myself if I had known you would be here this early."_

_"You look beautiful Rachel. When do you have to get to the theater_?" Finn asked.

_"I have a couple of hours."_

_"Great, I can have so time with you, alone."_

_"Oh, Finn. What do you want to do?"_

_"I think you know what I want to do?"_

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and headed for her room.

/

Rachel was now at the theater in her dressing room, preparing for the show. She couldn't believe that this was it. The moment she had been working for her whole life.

A stage crew member walked in her room, about 15 minutes later, calling places. Rachel did her last fix ups and headed for the stage. Everyone was running to their places.

Rachel walked on the stage and stood behind the close curtain. She felt ready this was it. Rachel took a deep breath. 'Let the show begin', Rachel thought in her head and then the curtain opened.

/

The show went great. They had a standing ovation. Rachel felt so good. She was so happy that everything went well. Now, she just has to keep it for the rest of the run of the show. But believed strongly she won't have to worry.

All of her friends and family had come to see the show. Sadly except for Brittany, because she got accepted to MIT right after Regionals. She jumped on the offer and left 2 days after Regionals.

After the show, they all came and gave her tons of good feedback and hugs. She was happy that they all had come to see her.

Even the New New Directions came to the show to support her.

_"Rachel, you did so well. We are so proud of you."_ Leroy said tearing up.

_"Oh, We know are daughter was going to be star!"_ Hiram said proudly.

_"She was born one."_ Shelby said walking up to Rachel and her dads.

_"Shelby!"_ Rachel stated excitedly. _"I didn't know if you were coming."_

_"Rachel, I would miss this for anything. You did fantastic. Ms. Streisand would be proud."_

_"Thank you."_ Rachel said giving her mom.

_"Ok, sorry Rachel. But we have to get going home."_ Leroy said.

_"That's fine. I love you guys. Call me when you land."_

_"Ok, love you." Hiram said while giving his daughter a hug._

After saying bye to her dads, she walked to the group of all her friends and the New New Directions.

_"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."_

_"We wouldn't have missed it.",_ Mercedes said.

Rachel smiled, _"Okay, let me get dressed and we can all hang out at the apartment."_

Everyone said ok, but the New New Directions sadly declined because they had to get home. But Rachel understood.

It took Rachel about 15 minutes to change, and then met her friends in front of the stage. Then they headed off to the apartment.

/

The friends hang out and ate Chinese food and pizza. They all talked about what they were up too. They also talked about the old times and different memories from Glee Club.

After a couple of hours, sadly people had to leave. The L.A. gang had to head back because they had classes. Puck had already left to go back to Lima with his brother. Tina, Sam, and Blaine had headed back with them. The only people that decided to stay was Quinn and Finn. Quinn wanted to stay because she hasn't spent much time with any one since they graduated.

Everyone was getting tired and soon started to head to bed.

_"Ok, Quinn you can sleep in my room, if you want."_ Santana said.

_"Okay, that's fine by me.",_ Quinn said.

_"No funny business, you two."_ Kurt said sarcastically.

Everyone had found out what happened at Mr. Schue's wedding between the two of them.

Quinn and Santana gave him a glare. _"Talk to you two love birds in the morning. Goodnight."_ Quinn said.

_"Night, Quinn."_ Rachel stated happy that she had decided to stay.

_"Okay, I'm going to bed, too." _Kurt yawned.

_"Night, Lil' bro."_ Finn said.

After they were done watching some TV. The happy couple headed to Rachel's room to sleep. They changed into their pjs, and then laid on the bed.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. _"I love you, Rachel."_

_"I love you, Finn."_

After a couple of minutes lying there, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Sorry that this was such a short one, it was kind of filler. Sorry, but I wanted to post something and not leave you guys hanging for so long. I hate have to take State test, they are so annoying. Hope you guys liked. Have the next chapter up as soon as possible. (Possibly Saturday I hope) Reviews= Love. They also help me improve. *I do not own Glee***


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover!

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter Ten: Sleepover!**

**Here is the next chapter. I really want to thank FinchelFan728 and noro for all of the great reviews, they really make my day.*Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

When Rachel woke up in the morning everything felt right. She was on Broadway as Fanny Brice and she had her love of her life next to her. Finn was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him, so she just loomed at him like he always looked at her.

After 5 minutes Finn woke up_. "Hello, beautiful. Do you like the view?"_ Finn asked while Rachel was looking at him.

_"Yes, I do."_ She answered. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

_"Not yet. I want to lay with you a little longer."_

_"Fine by me.",_ Rachel said laying back down and Finn wrapped his arms back around her.

/

When Rachel and Finn finally got up to get breakfast, Quinn was in the kitchen.

_"Good morning, lovebirds."_ Quinn said while getting some coffee.

_"Good morning, Quinn."_ Finn said while walking to the fridge to get milk for he could eat some cereal.

_"Did you sleep well?"_ Rachel asked while getting bread to make some toast.

_"Fine. How about you guys?"_ Quinn asked.

_"Fine as well. Thanks for asking."_ Finn answered to Quinn, while making his bowl of cereal.

_"Quinn, do you know where Santana and Kurt are?"_ Rachel asked noticing that they were not in the kitchen.

_"Oh, they both went out but they said they would be back soon."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"So, what do you guys want to do?"_ Finn asked.

_"I have an afternoon show, so I'm going to have to leave you guys. But I will be back as soon as the show is over. You guys could hang here or go out there is a spare key on a hook by the door. Okay, I'm going to take a shower and then I have to leave.",_ Rachel gave Finn a kiss.

_"Good luck, Rachel."_ Finn stated and then Rachel headed to the bathroom.

/

When Rachel had got home from the show, she found her friends and boyfriend sitting on the couch watching something on TV and laughing.

_"Oh. Did I miss all of the fun?"_ Rachel asked walking the apartment.

_"No, you're just on time."_ Finn said.

_"How was the show?"_ Kurt asked.

_"It was good. What are you guys watching?"_ Rachel asked while heading to the couch to sit next to her boyfriend.

_"Oh, we just started __**HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN 10 DAYS.",**_ Quinn answered.

_"Oh, I love this movie. Kate Hudson is amazing and so talented."_ Rachel stated.

_"I'm going to go get popcorn."_ Santana said and headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she came back with a bowl of popcorn and a drink. The group of friends sat watching the movie and enjoying popcorn.

/

It was 4pm and the group of friends that they would eat an early dinner together, because Quinn had to catch her flight at 6pm and Finn had to catch his at 9pm.

They didn't have much at the house, so Finn volunteered to go out and get some food that they could eat. Kurt volunteered to go with him for he gets all the stuff that had to be collected.

So at the apartment were left the girls.

_"Ok, Rachel now that the guys are gone. What is the scoop on your relationship with Finn?" _Quinn asked.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Rachel asked.

_"You know what she is talking about."_ Santana said giving me a glance.

_"We are fine."_

_"How is the whole long distance thing?"_ Quinn asked.

_"It is not how I imagined our relationship to be, but I love Finn. Just knowing that even when he is in Lima, he is mine."_

_"Do you think he would move here, if you asked because you don't like the distance?" _Santana now asked.

_"I know he doesn't like the distance, but no. He has school and Glee Club."_

_"But doesn't he love?"_ Quinn asked.

_"Why would you ask that? I know he loves me. He shows how he loves me every time we are together. All of the little things he does."_ Rachel protested.

_"Do you really know?"_ Santana questioned.

_"Yes, Santana. I know."_ Rachel stated _"And I know that he knows that I love him. I know that we are meant to be together. You guys will see when you are at our wedding."_

_"Okay, I trust you Rachel. Sorry I said such a thing."_ Quinn said.

"_It's Fine."_ Rachel said.

All of a sudden, the guys walked into the apartment.

_"Hey, guys. What were you guys talking about?"_

_"Nothing.",_ Santana said.

_"Okay, we got the stuff. So, let's get cooking."_ Kurt said with grocery bags in his hands as he headed to the kitchen.

The group all had different roles for the meal. Rachel made vegan lasagna, Finn made salad, Kurt made garlic bread, and Santana and Quinn made dessert. After they all finished what they were making. The friends sat down at the table and enjoyed a fun dinner together.

/

Sadly it was time for Quinn to leave. Kurt and Santana said that they would take Quinn to the airport, because they want to give the lovebirds so time alone before Finn left.

"_Bye, Quinn. I'm going to miss you.",_ Rachel said hugging Quinn.

_"I will miss you. I will try to visit more often.", _Quinn said walking to Finn to give him a hug. _"Bye, guys."_

Kurt, Santana, and Quinn headed out of the apartment to the airport.

Rachel and Finn had two and a half hours until he had to leave, so they wanted to make the most of it. Rachel and Finn headed to Rachel's room, and laid on her bed. They decide that they just wanted to lay in each other's arms and talk. "Finn, do you love me?" Rachel asked Finn sitting up.

_"Rachel, of course I do. Why would think otherwise?"_ Finn said looking at Rachel.

_"I don't know."_

_"Rachel, you had of asked me for a reason."_

_"It just came up, when the girls and I were talking."_

_"About what?"_

_"Quinn asked me how we were doing. I said we were fine except from the distance."_

_"I know Rachel. I don't like being apart from you either but we are going to have deal for now. Okay. Know let me show you how much I love you. _Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel very passionately.

"_I love you, Finn."_ Rachel said leaning into Finn to give him another kiss.

"_I love you, too Rachel."_

From then their plans changed from talking to a long passionate make out session, that they haven't had in a long time. When lead to other things.

When they were done, Finn and Rachel kissed once more and then wrapped their arms around each other again to hold each other close. They laid on Rachel's bed for a while, until they had to pack Finn's stuff up and had to head for the airport.

/

Finn and Rachel were at the airport. "_Rachel, you're coming home for spring break, right?" _Finn asked.

_"Yes, I am. For I could be with the person, I love the most."_ Rachel said while giving Finn a kiss.

_"Good. I will start planning what we will do, while your home."_ Finn leaned down and gave Rachel another kiss.

**ALL PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT TO LIMA, OHIO, PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 3N.**

_"Okay, that's my flight. I have to go. Love you, Rachel."_

_"Love you."_ They had a quick kiss then Finn headed to plane headed back to Lima.

/

On the plane ride home, Finn thought about Rachel had said. He thought about how much he loves her and misses her so much every time they are apart. He know what he wanted to do.

**Oh what does Finn want to do? (Send me Guesses in Reviews). Okay, hope you guys enjoyed! I would really appreciate some Reviews, for you can let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I will have the new chapter up as soon as possible. *I do not own Glee***


	10. Chapter 10: A Promise

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter Ten: A Promise**

**Yeah, no more testing (for now)! This next chapter is in Finn's POV. You get to find put what Finn is up to. *Disclaimer I do no own Glee***

Finn had got back to Lima really late so, that when he got back he quickly fall asleep.

He had to wake up pretty early because he had big plans for the day.

When Finn woke up, he decided made a list of the day.

_**Finn' s To-do List:**_

_**1) Go Morning Class**_

_**2) Hang out & Talk to Puck**_

_**3) Talk to Rachel's Dads**_

_**4) Glee Club Practice**_

_**5) Talk to Parents**_

_**6) Call Rachel**_

After he wrote the list he headed off to class.

/

Finn had finished class and headed for his dorm room. When Finn got to his room, Puck was on his bed. _"Hey,Finn."_

_"Hey, Puck."_

_"How was class?"_

_"Good. But I have to talk to you about something."_

Puck stood up from his bed_, "Okay, What is it?"_

_"I want... I want to marry Rachel."_

_"Woo! Really? What brought this up?"_

_"Yes, I love her. I always have. What brought it up? Nothing really. I have had the idea on my mind for a while since we got back together. It just really set in when I stayed with her last weekend. I know that we are meant to be. I feel that it is a perfect time. "_

_"Wow, I knew it was a matter of time. When are you going to propose?"_

_"I was planning on proposing when she came back home during spring break. Before Glee Club practice, I'm going to ask Rachel's dads to marry her."_

_"Okay, what are your plans after you propose? Are you guys going to run off and get married?"_

_"No. I'm going to talk to Rachel about the future, when and if she says yes."_

_"I have a strong feeling that she is going to say yes."_

_"Thanks, Puck for the support."_

_"No problem."_

_"Okay, I'm going to head out to the Berry's house. I will see you later."_

_"Okay, Bye."_

/

Finn was now at the front door of the Berry's residence. He was feeling nervous, sighed, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and on the side was one of Rachel's dads, Leroy the scarier one. "Hello, Finn."

_"Hello, Mr. Berry. May I come in?"_

_"Yeah."_

Finn walked in and followed Leroy to the living room where Rachel's other dad, Hiram, was sitting and reading a book.

_"Hello, Finn. What brings you here?"_ Hiram asked.

_"I would like to talk to you and her husband about something."_

_"Okay. What is it?"_ Leroy asked.

_"Okay, Mr. & Mr. Berry I would like to ask for your daughter' daughter's hand in marriage."_

Hiram and Leroy gave each other glances, and then looked back at Finn.

_"Finn, are you sure about this, with what happened last time?"_ Leroy asked.

_"Yes, sir. I love your daughter so much. I cannot imagine my life without her. I know that Rachel and I have grown from the last time. I feel with everything that we have been through has helped our relationship get stronger. I won't be asking, if I didn't feel that it was right."_

Hiram grabbed hold of his husband's hand and looked up at Finn, _"Finn, we would gladly give up permission to marry our daughter."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes,"_ Hiram stated_", you make our daughter so happy and all we want is her to be happy."_

_"Thanks Mr. & Mr. Berry."_

Finn ran and gives them a hug.

_"Do your parents know about your plans of marriage?"_ Leroy asked.

_"No, not yet. I wanted to get your permission first. I'm planning to talk to them after I go to Glee Club practice." _Finn looked at his watch_, "Crap, which I'm going to be late to. I have to go. Thanks."_

Finn quickly left the Berry's house and rushed to the school.

/

Finn had finally arrived at the school and rushed to the choir room. He was already 15 minutes late.

Mr. Schue was talking to the glee club, when Finn ran into to the room. "Finn, you're late."

_"Sorry, I had to do something important to do."_

_"Oh, what was so important?"_ Kitty asked rudely of course.

_"I'm going to marry Rachel!"_ Finn announced happily.

_"What? No way?"_ all the New Directions were screaming.

_"Yes way."_ Finn replied.

_"Finn, are you sure?"_ Mr. Schue asked remembering what happened last time.

_"Yes, Mr. Schue. I love Rachel so much. I know that we are ready this time."_

_"This is so great."_ Finn heard Blaine say.

_"Yeah, glee wedding!"_ Tina stated.

_"Do your parents know?"_ Artie asked.

_"Mine don't. But I did ask Rachel's dads for their blessing and they gave it to me."_

_"This is great, Finn."_ Mr. Schue said giving Finn a hug.

_"Okay, let's prepare for Nationals!"_

The Glee Club cheered.

/

Finn had to go to his parent's house, before he headed to his dorm to call Rachel. When got to the house he found his mom in the kitchen. _"Hey, mom."_

_"Oh, my God Finn. Your home. I missed you."_

_"Mom, I don't live far."_

_"I know. What brings you home? Do you need money?"_

_"No I wanted to talk to you and Burt."_

_"Okay, Burt is in the living room."_

Finn and his mom heading to the living room and found Burt sitting on the couch watching football.

_"Hey, Finn."_ Burt said seeing him walk on the loving room.

_"Hey, Burt. I want to tell you and mom something."_

_"Okay.",_ Burt said looking at Carole who was sitting down.

_"I'm going to marry Rachel."_

Carole screamed and ran over Finn. _"This is amazing news."_ Carole went from screaming excitement to crying. _"My baby is getting married."_

Burt walked up to Finn and gave him a pat on the shoulder_, "I didn't to hear that. But, if this is what you want. I'm going to support you."_

The family got in a group hug. Finn decided to stay for dinner to catch up with his parents.

After he finished, he headed home to his dorm.

/

Finn had finally got home. When he walked in his dorm room, he thought that he would find Puck but he didn't.

On Puck's bed there was a note, that said:

**Hey, Finn. I decided to go out. I will be back soon. PUCK**

**P.s. Rachel called me looking for you.**

Finn then sat on his bed and grabbed his phone to call Rachel. The phone rang and Rachel soon picked up, _"Hey, Finn."_

_"Hey, Rachel. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine. Miss you, but we have only less than a week until spring break then I will be home."_

_"I know."_ Finn thought about his plans _"I can't wait to see you. I have big plans for break."_

_"Can't wait, I have to go. I have an early class, but I will see you. I love you."_

_"See us, I love you too. Good nite, Rach."_

_"Good night, Finn. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Finn hung up the phone as soon as he did Puck walked into the dorm room. _"Hey, Finn. Was that Rachel?"_

_"Hey, Puck. Yeah that was her."_

_"How did it go with her dads?"_

_"They were actually fine with it."_

_"That is great."_

_"I know, all I need now is Rachel. I'm ready, except for a ring, but I have so time."_

_"Yeah, just less than a week. Man, you need to a ring. You don't have any morning classes tomorrow, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, we are going ring shopping."_

_"You're willing to go get a ring with me."_

_"Yeah, why not. You are my best friend and Rachel is like a sister to me."_

_"Okay, great. Good night, Puck."_

_"Night."_

Finn fall asleep no stop thinking about Rachel and how much he loved her.

/

When Finn woke up, he got dressed. Puck was ready when Finn was ready, waiting at his desk. _"Ready?"_ Puck asked seeing that Finn was dressed.

_"Yeah, let's go."_

Finn and Puck had to the nearest ring shop, to find a ring for Rachel.

When they got to the shop, it was full of rings. 'How I'm a going to find the perfect ring?' Finn thought to himself.

All of sudden an older woman walked up to Finn and Puck. _"Can I help you?"_ the woman asked.

_"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."_ Finn answered.

_"Ok, tell me about her." _

_"Okay. How to talk about Rachel. She is so talented, a true star. Her smile truly lights up the room. She is a diva. She is the love of my life."_

_"Okay, that is all I needed."_ The woman pulled a tray of rings out. _"I feel that the ring you are looking for is in this case. I will give you so time to look, while I help the other customers."_ The woman walked away.

Finn started to look through the case, then he found_. "That's the one."_ Finn said pointing to a gold-plated ring with diamond hearts encrusted around it, and a princess cut stone.

_"Are you sure?"_ Puck asked.

_"I'm sure. It's perfect, just like Rachel."_

The old woman walked back up to them a few minutes later _"Did you find one?"_ She asked.

_"Yes."_ Finn said starting to point at the ring. _"I will take that one."_

_"Excellent choice. This Rachel is lucky to have you."_

_"Thank you."_

She wrapped up the ring and Puck and Finn left the shop.

Finn went to the dorm, to get some rest before glee club practice. He had a wild next couple of days ahead of him.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if there are mistakes, Hope my sister didn't have time to look it over. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) Have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! 3 Criticism is welcome too. *I do not own Glee***


	11. Chapter 11: Spring Break!

**How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter Eleven: Spring Break!**

**Sorry that I'm updating so late. Thanks I have to perform the National Anthem for school and I have a sore throat. So I haven't been feeling well. It has been a crazy couple days for me. So here it is. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed! They really make my day that people our reading my fanfic and liking it. *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Rachel was so happy to be finally home again. She couldn't wait to see Finn and her dads. Rachel promised that she would see your dads first, before Finn, because he had class.

When Rachel got to her house, she was greeted by many hugs, kisses, and 'I miss you's. She was so happy to see her dads.

_"How was your flight?"_ Hiram asked her whirling she was heading to the couch to sit down.

_"It was good. It was long, but had the guys to keep me entertained."_

_"Where are Santana and Kurt?"_ Leroy asked.

_"Oh, went to see their parents before Glee Club practice. We are all going to McKinley to hang out."_

_"Oh, thank sounds great. So does mean you haven't seen Finn yet?"_ Hiram asked looking at his daughter.

_"Yeah, I haven't. But I'm excited that I will see in a while. I have missed him so much."_

_"I can bet."_ Leroy said grabbing his husband's hand.

_"Okay, I'm going to go stop by Finn's dorm room to see if he finished class. I will see you later."_

Rachel said while hugging her dads then walked out the door.

/

When Rachel to the dorm room, she knocked on the door. When the door opened, image was consumed in a hug.

_"Hey, My Jewish American Princess.",_ Puck said squeezing Rachel.

_"Hello, Puck. I've missed you, too. Is Finn here?"_ she asked walking into the room.

_"Sorry, no. But you can hang with me for a while, until we can head over to McKinley for Glee Club practice?"_

_"Okay, That sounds fine."_ Rachel said while sitting on the little couch located in the room. Next the couch on a table sat a group of pictures of her and Finn. Some from their competitions, both proms, graduation, and others.

After looking at the different pictures, Rachel looked over to Puck and asked, _"How are you, Noah?"_

_"I'm great. I decided to stop partying all the time and I'm now taking some classes. I have been hanging out with my brother, Jake. I don't know if you met him."_

_"Yes, I have the last time I was up. He is very nice. Some things about him remind me of him."_

_"Like one Puckerman, Like another Puckerman."_

_"I'm happy for you. You seem happy." _

_"I am. How about you?"_

_"Yes, I'm great. I just finished up Funny Girl. I'm almost down with classes for this year. Also, I'm back home were I get to see friends, my dads, and Finn. I'm fantastic."_

The friends continued to talking until they had to head off to McKinley.

/

When they got to McKinley, they met up with Santana and Kurt. Then they headed to the choir room.

When they got to the choir room, they walked in and sat down with the New New Directions and the seniors.

Five minutes later Mr. Schue and Finn walked in. A smile spread across Rachel's face when she saw Finn. Finn gave her a smile back.

_"Ok, guys. Finn has the floor for this week's assignment."_ Mr. Schue said then sat down.

_"Ok, guys, the assignment for this week is Love. You guys are going to pick songs that express your true feelings to someone in this room or not. Also it can be a song about what you think love is. I'm going to be staring to lesson. This song is for the love of my life."_ Finn gave a look to Rachel, and then looked to Brad at the piano and the music began.

**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me **

**But bear this mind it was meant to be **

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks **

**And it all makes sense to me**

**I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,**

**You've never loved your stomach or your thighs**

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

**But I'll love them endlessly**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to**

**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**

**Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**

**And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep**

**Though it makes no sense to me**

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**

**You never want to know how much you weigh**

**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**

**But**

**You're perfect to me**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to**

**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

**You never love yourself half as much as i love you**

**You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to**

**If I let you know, I'm here for you**

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh and**

**I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth**

'**Cause it's you, oh it's you; it's you they add up to**

**And I'm in love with you (and all these little things)**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth **

**but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you, and all your little things**

When the music, everyone clapped and looked at Rachel. Finn walked over to Rachel who had stated to tear up.

Finn bent down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. _"Rachel, I bet you think I'm crazy. Guess what, I am. I'm crazy for you. Every time, I'm not with you I feel that a piece of me is missing. And every time I'm with you, my world is full of happiness and is whole. You mean everything to me. You're perfect in every way. I can't imagine my life without you in it. And right now I've never felt so sure about something in my life until now. I love you, Rachel."_ Finn opened to box in his hand and Rachel covered her mouth with her hand while crying. _"So, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"_

**Oh, cliffhanger. (Don't hate me)Hope you guys enjoyed. Have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! 3 Criticism is welcome too. *I do not own Glee***

_**Song: Little Things by One Direction performed by Finn Hudson**_


	12. Chapter 12: She Said?

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter Twelve: She said...?**

**Surprise! I know I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger, but because I updated so late and had this chapter done. I decided to post it today as well because you guys deserve it and not have to wait. *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Rachel was so shocked. Finn was proposing, again. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the last time be proposed. He had thrown her on a train, she should be over it be it still has a place in her brain that wouldn't let her forget what had happened an year ago.

Everyone was staring at her for the answer, as well as Finn.

_"Finn, I...I..."_ Rachel shakily said and got up and ran out the choir room crying.

Kurt ran out of the room following her_. "Rachel. Rachel, stop."_ Kurt shouted at Rachel who stopped. _"Rachel, why are you running?"_ Kurt asked.

_"I don't know. I just... I just need to be alone to think. Tell Finn I'm sorry."_ Rachel ran away from Kurt towards the auditorium.

/

Rachel didn't know what she was doing. She sat on a chair on the stage of the auditorium. She crying for a while, until she started to calm down. She just needed to think. She decided that the best thing to help her think was to sing.

**When you ask me, who I am: What is my vision? And do I have a plan? Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say? **

**I hear the words in my head, but I push them away.**

'**Cause I stand for the power to change,**

**I live for the perfect day.**

**I love till it hurts like crazy,**

**I hope for a hero to save me.**

**I stand for the strange and lonely,**

**I believe there's a better place.**

**I don't know if the sky is heaven,**

**But I pray anyway.**

**And I don't know**

**What tomorrow brings**

**The road less traveled**

**Will it set us free?**

**Cause we are taking it slow,**

**These tiny legacies.**

**I don't try and change the world;**

**But what will you make of me?**

'**Cause I stand for the power to change,**

**I live for the perfect day.**

**I love till it hurts like crazy,**

**I hope for a hero to save me.**

**I stand for the strange and lonely,**

**I believe there's a better place.**

**I don't know if the sky is heaven,**

**But I pray anyway.**

**With the slightest of breezes**

**We fall just like leaves**

**As the rain washes us from the ground**

**We forget who we are**

**We can't see in the dark**

**And we quickly get lost in the crowd**

'**Cause I stand for the power to change,**

**I live for the perfect day.**

**I love till it hurts like crazy,**

**I hope for a hero to save me.**

'**Cause I stand for the power to change,**

**I live for the perfect day.**

**I love till it hurts like crazy,**

**I hope for a hero to save me.**

**I stand for the strange and lonely,**

**I believe there's a better place.**

**I don't know if the sky is heaven,**

**But I pray anyway.**

After she sang the song, she knew her the answer to Finn's proposal. She knew what see wanted. She looked at her phone and it was 6pm. Glee Club practice was definitely over, so she decided to head home.

/

When she got home, her dads weren't. There was a note on the fridge:

_**Rachel, we went out with some friends. Don't know when we will be back.**_

_**Love, Dad and Daddy xoxo**_

She wasn't really hungry so she headed straight to her room. She laid in her bed and wrapped her arms around her favorite stuff monkey.

After 15 minutes of lying on her bed, her phone buzzed. She looked at it, and she noticed that she had 7 missed calls and 2 text messages. One from Finn and one from Kurt.

She didn't want to open Finn's; she was ready to talk to him yet. But she did decide that she would open Kurt's. The message said:

_"Rachel are you ok?"_

Rachel texted Kurt: _"I feel better."_

Kurt quickly replied: _"Rachel, why did you run out? Don't you want to be with Finn? Why didn't you say yes?"_

Rachel was feeling overwhelmed by all the questions Kurt was asking. But she replied after she took a deep breath: _"Kurt, you know I love Finn. It was just so surprising. I felt scared of what happened last time. I was just in shock."_

Kurt replied: _"Rachel, you don't need to be scared. You love Finn and he loves you. You guys have overcome so many things together and over all of these you guys always come back together. You two are meant to be. I know that, Finn knows that, and you know that."_

Rachel started to tear up and then: _"Thanks Kurt for the talk. I feel better. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow."_

Kurt reptiles and ended the conversation: _"Okay, good night. Love you. See you tomorrow. Bye."_

Rachel put her phone on the table and slowly drifted to sleep.

/

Rachel woke up the smell of pancakes and slowing headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen her dads were making breakfast and talking.

_"Good morning, Rachel."_ Hiram said looking at Rachel.

_"Do you want some pancakes?"_ Leroy asked while making pancakes.

_"No, I'm fine."_ Rachel replied just getting a glass of water.

_"Are fine sweetheart? You don't look so good. It looks like you've been crying."_ Hiram said worried.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. It is just...it just..." _Rachel said nervously while starting to hold in tears.

_"Sweetie, you can tell us anything. What is it?"_ Leroy asked.

_"Finn...Finn..."_ Rachel was trying push out of her lips.

_"What baby girl?" _Hiram asked in a sharp tone.

_"No. He pro...proposed."_ Rachel finally stated.

_"Sweetie, then are you crying? You love Finn don't you?"_ Leroy said.

_"Yes.",_ Rachel said.

_"Then that is all that matters."_ Hiram said walking up to his daughter and gave her a hug.

_"I love you, guys."_ Rachel stated.

_"We love you, too."_ Leroy said joining the hug.

/

After eating breakfast and hanging out her dads, she decided to get dressed and head for McKinley. She looked in her closet for something to wear. She decided to wear her red sweater and her favorite skirt, a one skirt with red hearts. After she got dressed she grabbed her stuff, gave her dads hugs, and then left for McKinley.

/

When she walked in the choir room, Finn was sitting on a chair. When he saw her, he quickly stood up and walks over to her_. "Finn, please don't say anything. Please go sit back down."_ Rachel quickly stated.

Finn did as she said and sat back down.

_"Hey, Rachel. I didn't know if you were coming."_ Mr. Schue said as he walked in the choir room.

_"Hey, Mr. Schue, would it be fine if I jumped into this assignment for the week."_

_"Yeah, that would be fine. I don't think any glee club member would be mad."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Schue.",_ Rachel said and walked over to Brad.

_"Hey, guys. Rachel has a song she wants to sing, so listen up."_

Rachel walked in front of the piano, _"Finn, this is for you. I mean every word."_

The music began and Rachel started to sing.

**Like a candle burning bright **

**Love is glowing in your eyes **

**A flame to light our way**

**That burns brighter everyday**

**But now I have you**

**Nobody loves me like you do**

**Like a leaf upon the wind**

**I could find no place to land**

**I dreamed the hours away**

**And wondered everyday**

**Do dreams come true**

**Nobody loves me like you do**

**What if I'd never met you**

**Where would I be right now**

**Funny how life just falls in place somehow**

**You've touched my heart in places that I never even knew**

**Cause nobody loves me like you do**

**I was words without a tune**

**I was a song still unsung**

**A poem with no rhyme**

**A dancer out of time**

**But now there's you**

**Baby, nobody loves me like you do**

**What if I'd never met you**

**Where would I be right now**

**Funny how life just falls in place somehow**

**You've touched my heart in places that I never even knew**

**Cause nobody loves me like you do**

When she finished, she quickly wiped the tears that started to fall and took a deep breath._ "Finn, please just listen. I'm sorry I ran out yesterday, but I was scared. Mostly of the past, but still scared. Most people don't how you proposed to me the first time. You asked me to meet you in the auditorium and you proposed. I didn't know what to do, we were young. I told you I needed to think. But then during Michael week, you pulled me in this room and sang 'Can't stop loving you'. That is when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I said yes. But then, things happened and we didn't get married. We broke up, and I thought that we would never get back together." _Rachel stated to tear up some more, and then got back to what she was saying, _"But over all of this we have got back together, and I haven't been happier. I shouldn't have had to think about my answer. I shouldn't have been scared. I love you so much, Finn. And my answer to your proposal is ... Yes. I can't imagine my life without you. You just complete me. Mr. Schue had told us before our first regionals, that there is one beginning, one end, and a whole lot of middle. We are endgame, Finn."_

Finn quickly got up and gave Rachel a kiss. _"I love you, Rachel."_ He said then placed the ring he was carrying in his pocket on her finger.

Everyone one started to cheer and got up from their chairs and squeezed Rachel and Finn in a group hug. The rest of practice was just full of talking, instead of practicing. Everyone was so happy for Finn and Rachel.

/

Rachel and Finn called all their friends. They were surprised but very happy. They talked to their parents and their happy. Rachel had asked her dads if Finn could stay at their house, and they said yes. With one condition: No monkey business.

Rachel and Finn were in Rachel's room changing into their pajamas for bed. When they both laid in Rachel's bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

_"Finn, what are we going to do now that we're engaged, again?"_ Rachel asked.

_"I was thinking that we don't rush the wedding. That we get married after we graduate."_ Finn said.

"_That sounds fine with me."_ Rachel stated.

"_After that I can move to New York. We can get our own place, and later in the future: kids."_ Finn finished.

_"Wow, Finn you already have baby fever. I thought I was the one to have that."_ Rachel said with a little giggle.

_"I know, but I'm just excited. I love you. Also, I just know that our kids would be super cute."_

_"I love you, too. Also, I know are kids would be adorable because they one good looking dad."_

_"Also, a gorgeous mother. I my add."_ Finn stated giving Rachel a kiss on the forehead.

They wrapped their arms tighter around each other and fell asleep dreaming of their future together.

/

When Rachel woke up, she found herself cold. She over to the other side of her bed and saw that Finn was missing. She got up and looked in her bathroom and he wasn't there. His stuff was still in her room, so she headed downstairs.

When she went downstairs, she heard talking from the kitchen. When she went into the kitchen she found her fiancé and dads.

_"Good morning, Beautiful."_ Finn said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

_"Good morning. What are you doing?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Just talking and Breakfast. Do you want me to make you something?"_ Hiram asked.

_"No I'm fine. I'm going to eat so cereal."_

_"Rachel, when are you planning on leaving?"_ Leroy asked his daughter.

_"I have to get for some final classes I have to finish up. So sadly, I have to leave in the morning."_ Rachel said.

_"I have a feeling that you would like to spend the day with your fiancé."_ Hiram said giving Rachel a smile.

_"Yes, if you don't mind."_ Rachel replied.

_"It's fine."_ Leroy stated.

_"Thank you. I love you, guys."_ Rachel said grabbing her dads in a hug.

/

Sadly it was the next day, and the gang had to go back to New York. Rachel had such a fun day spent with Finn yesterday. They hung out, watched a movie, and had dinner at Breadsticks. Time had flied by.

Finn went to the airport with the gang.

_"Bye, Frankenteen."_ Santana said giving Finn a hug.

_"Bye, big brother."_ Kurt said getting emotional.

_"Bye guys."_ Finn said.

Kurt and Santana walked away to give the couple a minute.

It was Rachel's turn to say goodbye_, "Finn, I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'm going to miss you too. But I will know that your all mine. Plus, you will done with classes before Nationals and I will see you, then."_

_"I love you, Finn. I promise to call every day."_

_"I'll keep you on that promise. I love you, Rach."_

They shared a passionate kiss, then the New York plane was called and the gang had to leave.

**Wow, that was long. One of my faves to write. Hope you guys enjoyed. Have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews=Love! 3 Criticism is welcome too. *I do not own Glee***

_**Song 1: I Stand by Idina Menzel**_

_**Song 2: Nobody Loves Me Like You Do by Whitney Houston**_

_**Both songs performed by Rachel Berry**_


	13. Chapter 13: Practice Makes Perfect

**How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter 13: Practice Makes Perfect**

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews on my last 2 chapters! They really make my day. I'm happy that people are enjoying my writing. Sorry this was late, but I have finals coming. I can't believe that is only a week left to my junior year in high school.*Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Rachel woke up early in the morning. She had her two final classes of the year today. She had Cassandra's class first, then she had Carmen's last. She couldn't believe that her freshmen year in college was two classes away. But it wasn't the end of her freshmen year at any college, but NYADA.

Rachel went to the bathroom to get ready. When she was washing her hands, she jumped a little. When she looked at her hand and thought she was dreaming, when she saw a gorgeous ring on it. But she wasn't. It still was setting in that she got engaged over break. But not engaged to anyone, but the love of her life Finn Hudson.

She was still shocked and surprised of what had happened over break but was so happy. She life was going the way that she always hoped it would go.

When she finished getting dressed, she headed for the kitchen.

/

When she got to the kitchen, she found Kurt and Santana chatting back and forth.

_"Good morning, Miss soon-to-be Hudson."_ Kurt said with a smile.

_"So Rachel, how does it feel to be engaged to Frankenteen to become Mrs. Frankenteen?"_ Santana asked.

_"I'm great. Thank you. It is still setting in, but I'm so excited. The only thing that isn't so happy is I miss Finn."_ Rachel replied.

_"I know, sweetie."_ Kurt said.

_"You call him all the time."_ Santana stated.

_"I know, but it is not the same."_ Rachel said.

_"You will be fine. You will see him soon enough."_ Santana said walking out of the kitchen towards her room.

Rachel grabbed a cup of coffee.

_"So are you ready for the last two classes of freshmen year?"_ Kurt asked. He had already finished his classes yesterday.

_"Yeah, I'm excited. I can't believe it is over. Time has flown by."_ Rachel said.

_"Yeah, I know."_ Kurt said.

Rachel looked at her watch and saw that she had to get going_." Talking about school, I have to go or I'm going to be late. I will talk to you later."_ She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

_"Bye, Rachel."_ Kurt said.

_"Bye.",_ Rachel stated leaving the apartment to head for NYADA.

/

When Rachel got to NYADA, she headed for Ms. July's room for class. She couldn't believe this was her class with Cassie. She would never think that she would miss coming to the class, but she is going to miss it. Cassie did make her life a living hell, but it helped her become a better dancer.

When she got to the room, she went to a bar and did some stretches.

A couple minutes, Ms. July walked in and started to talk.

_"Hello, class. Congrats to all of you for passing my class. You've survived."_ The students cheered. _"Settle down. I didn't think I would say this, but enjoyed this very much. So because this is your last class with me and I like you. I've decided you guys can leave. Class dismissed."_ The students cheered once more. _"Have a great summer. Rachel, I would like to talk to you before you leave."_

Rachel grabbed her stuff and walked to Ms. July. She didn't know what she wanted to talked about, but Rachel was guessing it was doing to be that bad. Cassie had nice to her since her Funny Girl audition. She even came to one of her shows. _"Yes, Ms. July?"_ Rachel asked.

_"I wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure to have you in my class. I know I didn't really show it all the time. You are very talented Rachel."_

_"Thanks, Ms. July. I actually enjoyed this class. You have helped me to become a better dancer."_

_"You are going to go big places, Rachel. I'm happy that a got to contribute."_

Rachel and Cassie hugged each other.

_"So do you plans for you summer?" _Cassie asked.

_"Yeah, I'm heading home to be with family and friends. Maybe do a show or two."_

_"That sounds fun, Rachel. Hope you have a great time."_

_"Thank y..."_ Rachel sneezed bringing her hands to her nose.

Cassie's eyes darted to Rachel's hand to the shiny engagement ring on it. "_Wow, Rachel. Where did you get the rock?" _she asked pointing to the ring.

Rachel looked down at her hand forgetting that she didn't take it off. She didn't take mostly because she looked it and it reminded her of Finn_. "Oh...I'm engaged."_ Rachel stated.

_"Wow. When, Where, and Who?"_ Ms. July asked.

Rachel fascinated that Ms. July was asking. _"It happened over spring break in Lima, Ohio. It was with my boyfriend Finn. We had dated through high school and sadly broke up at the beginning of the school year, but got back together a couple months ago. He sang to me in front to the glee club, then proposed. "_

_"That sounds romantic."_

_"It was."_

_"Tell me about this guy. Your story of you and him."_ Cassie asked.

_"Ok. Finn and I met each other in Glee Club of our sophomore year of high school. He was the quarterback of the football team. He was dating the head cheerleader, who is now one of my best friends. I didn't think I would ever date and have a long relationship with the quarterback. I was on the bottom of the food chain. But something happened between us, and we are now engaged. We are happier then we have ever been."_

_"So when are you guys planning on getting married? I want details."_

_"Ok. We decided that we would wait until we both were done with college. He is planning on moving here after college. There are not many details because we haven't started to plan yet, we are waiting until we settle in together. It's hard for us to be apart, but we talk to each other all the time."_

_"That sounds good. I have feeling that if you found each other over the things you went through. You guys would be fine."_

_"Thanks, Ms. July. I have to go, but I will miss you over the summer. Have a great one."_

_"Bye, Rachel."_

Rachel went out of the room to head for her next class with Carmen.

/

When she got Carmen's class, she spotted someone that she wasn't ready to see. It was Brody sitting in the back of the room.

_"Ok, class this is our last class until next year. So, if any one wants to they could come to the front of the room and sing us a song."_

Carmen looked around the room. Then a group of students started to shout Rachel's name.

_"Rachel, would you sing for us?"_ Carmen asked.

_"I would glad too."_

Rachel walked up to the piano and whispered something in the piano man's ear. Then the music began.

**[Verse 1:]**

**I can be tough**

**I can be strong**

**But with you**

**It's not like that at all**

**There's a girl**

**That gives a shit**

**Behind this wall**

**You just walked through it**

**[Pre-Chorus:]**

**And I remember all those crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here.**

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**[Chorus:]**

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here. **

**[Verse 2:]**

**I love**

**The way you are**

**It's who I am**

**Don't have to try hard**

**We always say**

**Say it like it is**

**And the truth**

**Is that I really mi-I-iss**

**[Pre-Chorus:]**

**All those crazy things you said (things you said)**

**You left them running through my head (through my head)**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here.**

**All those crazy things we did (things we did)**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**[Chorus:]**

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here.**

**[Bridge:]**

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go**

**(Let go, oh, oh)**

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go**

**(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)**

**[Chorus:]**

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here (I wish you were here)**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here (Here)**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here. **

When the song finished, the students clapped and cheered. Rachel took a little bow, and then the class was dismissed. Rachel talked to Carmen for a bit, then started to leave.

When she walked out of the classroom, she was stopped by Brody_. "So Rachel was that song for Finn?"_ he asked.

_"Yes, even though it is none of your business."_ She stated and tried to walk away.

_"So, I am guessing that you guys are back together._ Brody said pointing to the ring on her hand.

"_You're going to marry him?"_

_"Yes, I am and we are happy. He doesn't lie to me, like you did."_

"_Oh, Rachel get over yourself. You know you still want me.",_ He said very harshly grabbing her hand.

_"Brody, leave me alone",_ Rachel shouted.

_"Get away from her!"_ Kurt shouted.

Brody let go of Rachel, _"See you around. Watch out.",_ then walked away.

_"Rachel, are you okay?"_ Kurt asked.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here? You classes are all done, which mine are done now too."_

_"I was bored, so I decided to come and get you after class."_

_"Oh, okay. Let's go home. I want to call Finn. I haven't called him all day."_

Kurt and Rachel left NYADA and headed home.

/

When they got back to the apartment, Rachel went straight to her room. Rachel got change to her pjs, and then got her phone to call Finn. She really missed him and wanted to talk to him so bad.

She dialed his number, and quickly after he picked up.

_"Hey, baby. I miss you."_ Finn said staring the conversation.

_"I miss you, too."_ Rachel said.

_"How did your classes go today, knowing that they were last of the year?"_ He asked.

_"They were fine. Cassie was super nice. We talked a lot about you."_

_"Oh, yeah me. Was that all that happened today?"_

_"I ran into Brody.", _Rachel said wiping a tear from her eye.

_"Rachel, what happened?"_

_"He just grabbed my arm and yelled at me. He kept telling me I wanted him."_

_"Oh, I'm coming down there and I'm going to..."_

She quickly tried to calm him down, _"Finn, stop. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about anything. I have Santana and Kurt. Also, I will be coming home soon, so." _

_"I'm so happy that we will get to be together soon. We will have a great summer together, I just know it."_

_"Okay, I'm so tired. I think I'm going to bed. I love you. Talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Love you too. Can't wait to see you. Bye, Rach."_

When Rachel hung up the phone, Kurt walked into her room.

_"I just wanted to check if were fine from today?"_ Kurt asked.

_"Yes I'm fine. I was a little scared but you luckily came along."_ She replied.

_"Did you talk to Finn?"_

_"Yeah, he got mad when I told him what happened. But I told him that I'm fine, and I have you and Santana. Also, that I'm coming home soon."_

"_Good. I'm going to head to bed. You should too. You look tired. Good night, Rachel."_ Kurt said walking out of the room.

Rachel laid on her bed, thinking about the amazing life she had. She didn't worry about Brody, just the good things in her life. She also thought about how fun it was going to be this summer. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled, and then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there are mistakes, didn't have my proof reader this week because she was busy. Sorry for the wait again. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. I have finals! :( I like posting a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday, but once or twice it hasn't work out. :/ But on the other note, I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up by Saturday but again I don't know. I'm one person. The next chapter, you might not see it coming. *I do not own Glee***

_**Song: Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne**_


	14. Chapter 14: An Accident!

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter 14: An Accident**

**Ok guys here is a surprise chapter! This chapter is in a couple people's point of view, but mostly in one person.*Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Rachel was so excited that she was going home. She was prepared to see her family, friends, and especially Finn. They had been talking more on the phone, since she stopped classes. They would talk about three times a day. They were so happy that they would be seeing each other. Rachel was planned to leave for Lima tomorrow night. She wanted to go shopping and have some time to pack everything.

She was on her way to her favorite store in NY, when a car came out of nowhere and hit her. After the car hit her, it sped away. Rachel just laid in the street, unconscious and not moving.

/

Kurt and Santana were sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment watching TV, when the phone rang.

_"I will get it.",_ Kurt said getting up from the couch and picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_ Kurt answered.

Santana looked at Kurt and he just stood there as a statue with tears in his eyes.

_"Thank you."_ he said hanging up the phone.

Santana walked up to Kurt,_" Who was that Kurt?" _she asked scared of what he was going to say.

_"It was the hospital."_ Kurt said.

_"Why is the hospital calling?"_ she asked.

_"It was about Rachel. She was hit by a car.",_ Kurt tried to say without crying.

_"Oh, my God. Is she ok? We have to go see her.",_ she quickly said.

_"They said that she is unconscious. That she has a concussion, bruises, and a broken leg. They said that we can come and see her when we are ready. Also the police are looking for the person who hit her. Oh, my god. "_

_"Who is going to call Finn? I don't think I could do it."_, Santana said wiping tears for her eyes.

_"That is ok. I will call him."_

/

Finn was at McKinley for glee club practice. They only had two weeks left until Nationals. Mr. Schue and Finn had been working hard since they won at Regionals. They needed to win this.

Finn was working with the New Directions when his phone rang. _"Hey, guys I'm going to take this." _Finn said walking out the room.

_"Hello?"_ he asked.

_"Hey, Finn. It's Kurt. I have to talk to you about something."_

_"Hey, lil bro. Okay. But first, Do you know why Rachel hasn't called me? I've been calling her all day and she hasn't picked up."_

_"That is what I want to talk to about. Rachel. She was in a car accident."_

_"What do you mean? What happened? Who did this? Is she ok?"_

_"Finn, I don't have all the answers, but I have some. She was hit when she was out shopping. It was a hit and run. The police haven't found the person who hit her yet, but they are looking. She is unconscious, has a concussion, bruises, and a broken leg. The doctors said they don't know why she will wake up. Santana and I are planning of going to see her after I'm done talking to you."_

_"I'm coming to New York. I have to be with her. I'm taking the next plane from Lima to New York. I will be there as soon as possible."_

_"Okay, we will be at the hospital."_

_"Okay."_

_"Bye, Finn. I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to be sorry, Kurt. You didn't do this. Bye, see you soon."_

Finn hung up the phone and headed it the choir room.

_"Finn, what's wrong?"_ Mr. Schue asked seeing Finn with a sad look on his face.

_"It's Rachel."_

_"What about Rachel?"_ Tina asked being considered.

_"She was in a car accident. I'm going to head to New York to see her. I have to see her."_

_"That's fine, Finn. Call us when you hear something."_ Mr. Schue said giving Finn a hug.

_"Bye, guys."_

/

Finn had finally made it to the hospital. He went to the front desk to and asked where Rachel. Once he found the room, headed start to where she was.

When he got to her room, Kurt and Santana were there.

Kurt was sitting next to Rachel and Santana was sitting in a chair in a corner.

_"Hey, Finn.",_ Kurt said looking at Santana, _"We will give you a minute.",_ He said while heading out the room with Santana.

Finn walked up to the bed that Rachel was lying on. He did not like seeing her this way. Her body looked so lifeless and covered in bruises.

Finn sat down next to the bed and grabbed her hand. _"Rachel, its Finn. I'm here. Please wake up."_

Finn sat in the chair next to her, and just waited and hoping that she would wake up. After a while, he fell asleep.

He didn't sleep for long, because he was awoken by someone walking in the room.

_"Hello, sorry to wake you. I heard about Rachel and I wanted to come see how she was doing."_

Finn had no clue who the woman was, _"Can I ask, Who are you?"_

_"Oh, sorry. My name is Cassandra July. I was Rachel's dance teacher. You must be Finn."_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"She talked about you a lot."_

_"The same with you."_

Cassie looked at the unconscious Rachel and asked_," How is she?"_

_"She has a concussion, some bruises, and a broken leg. The doctors don't know when she will wake up, if she wakes up.",_ He said trying not to fall apart.

_"She will wake up, Finn. She is tough. She survived my class, she could do anything."_

Finn let out a soft laugh_," Yeah, she is. I just hope she wakes up soon. I have no life without her."_

_"Finn, give her time she will wake up. I have to go but here is my number. Please call me if anything improves or she wakes up.",_ Cassie said giving her number to Finn.

_"I will. Thank you for coming."_

_"No need to thank me. Bye, Finn."_

/

It was the next day and still Rachel was not up. Finn had stayed with her the whole night. Kurt and Santana left to change and get some stuff from the apartment. Rachel's dads had found out, and called every hour to see how she was doing.

Finn didn't leave Rachel's side and holding her hand. _"Rachel, please wake up. I need you. I have no life without you. We are planned to get married. I have no future without. There is only one person I want to have my children and that is you. Please wake."_ Finn started to cry.

All of sudden Rachel started to open her eyes and squeezed Finn's hand. Once she did that Finn's head shot up. _"Rachel?"_ he said wiping the tears from his face.

_"Finn, What happened?"_ she asked speaking very slowly.

Finn quickly gave Rachel a kiss on her forehead. _"Oh, thank god you're awake. You were hit by a car. You have been unconscious for about two days. I didn't know if you would wake up."_

Rachel tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. _"Ouch."_

_"Rachel, don't try to move. Just relax for now."_

Kurt and Santana walked into the room and started to cry.

_"Rachel, you're awake."_ Kurt said walking to the bed and giving her a soft hug.

_"Oh, my God. Rachel you scared us to death."_ Santana said wiping away tears.

_"I'm going to get a doctor. I love you, Rachel."_ Finn said.

_"I love you, too."_ Rachel said.

Finn gave her another kiss and walked out of the room.

/

The doctor had come and talked to Rachel and Finn about her health. They said that they wanted to keep her in the hospital for two more days, just to make sure that everything was okay with her.

_"Thank you doctor."_ Finn said while the doctor headed out the room. Finn had decided that he was going to stay with Rachel until she was better. All he had to do is tell Rachel.

_"Okay, I'm planning to be staying with you until you get better." ,_Finn said.

_"Finn, but don't you have Nationals?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Yeah, but you need me more than the kids do now. They have Mr. Schue. Also I bet, you will be better soon and we will make it to Nationals."_

_"But, Finn you love working with the kids."_

_"I know, but I love you more and I'm not leaving until your better and we find who did this."_

_"Fine, Finn. I love you."_

_"I love you, too. And I will never stop."_

They shared a passionate kiss, and then slowly fell asleep.

**Ok, I bet you didn't see that coming. Me and my sister have already pretty much planned every chapter for this Fanfic and this one was thought up out of nowhere. We like drama, so we thought we would put some in. Nobody's life is perfect. We wanted to add a twist. Hope you enjoyed. I'm half way done with finals, YEAH. So I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. Give me your thoughts and ideas. *I do not own Glee***


	15. Chapter 15 Gotcha

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter 15: Gotcha**

**One more day of school! Yeah! Sorry it's very short, even been very tired. Also sorry for mistakes.*Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Rachel had finally got to go home about three days ago. The gang was being very protective of her. Finn hadn't left her side. She was happy that he was with her. Her leg was getting better, as much as it could.

But the one thing that was on all of their minds was who hit Rachel? They were all waiting for the police to get back to them.

Rachel really wanted to know who did this to her, but also scared to find out. She did have some terrible sleeping at night since she got home, but Finn made her feel better and safe.

/

When Rachel woke up, see looked over and saw Finn. Finn was laying so peaceful next to her. It was 5am. She didn't want to wake him up, so she slowly slid out of the bed and headed for the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen to found Kurt drinking some coffee.

_"What are you doing up?"_ he asked.

_"I have been having some trouble sleeping, but it is going away."_

_"Okay, do you want so coffee?"_ he asked.

_"Sure.", _she replied sitting down at a chair at the table.

Kurt and Rachel talked for a while until Finn entered the kitchen.

_"Good morning, guys."_ Finn said while giving Rachel a kiss on the forehead.

_"Morning.",_ Rachel said now eating so cereal.

"_Okay, I'm going to go back to bed. So, talk to you guys later."_ Kurt said.

While he was walking to his room, Santana walked into the kitchen.

_"Morning, and Bye."_ She said that and walked at the bedroom and out the apartment.

_"Okay. What do you want to do, today?",_ Finn asks looking at Rachel.

_"I want to lay, talk, and cuddle, if that is fine by you. I'm not really in the mood to do anything."_

_"That sounds perfect."_ He replied and they headed for Rachel's room.

/

After a couple of hours of talking and cuddling the phone rang.

_"I will get it.",_ Finn said walking out of her room to the living room.

_"Hello?"_ he asked.

Finn did come back the Rachel's room, after being gone for a while.

_"Who were you talking to?"_ Rachel asked when he finally walked back into her room.

_"It was the police."_ Finn replied.

_"What about the police?"_ she asked with shakes in her words.

_"They caught the guy who did this to you."_ He said looking at her straight into the eyes.

_"Finn, who was it?"_ Rachel demanded looking worried to find out.

_"It was Brody."_ Finn said.

Rachel was in shock. _"That must be wrong. This can't be happening."_ Rachel shouted. She know Brody was bad, but that he would run her over, and tried to kill her. This was too much for Rachel to handle. It was too much stress.

Rachel fell into tears. Finn walked to her bed and wrapped his arms around her. _"I gotcha you, baby. I gotcha you. He is not going to hurt you again. I gotcha you."_ he said rocking her until she fell asleep.

/

After she fell asleep, Finn headed to the bathroom and cried. He wanted to kill Brody, but he just didn't have any energy for it. He was happy that he was getting locked up for a couple of years, and he was out they could file for a restraining order, if they wanted to.

He finished crying and headed to the kitchen for a drink.

When he got to the kitchen, he found Santana who he thought was still out.

_"Hey, Frankenteen."_ she said greeting him.

_"Hey, San."_ he said heading for the fridge.

She looked at him seeing sadness in his eyes then asked_," Have you been crying?"_

He looked at her and started to tell her what happened and fell apart all over again.

_"Finn, it will be okay.",_ She said patting him on the back. _"We will get through this together. It is just a bump in the road to get over. Okay."_

_"Thanks, Santana. I'm going to go back and lay next Rachel."_

"_Go, she needs you right now When Kurt gets home, I will tell him. So, you don't have to."_

_"Thanks, Santana. See you later."_ He said walking to Rachel's room.

/

Since they found out who hit Rachel, Rachel had been in a gloomy state. She didn't want to eat, talk, or eve smile. She was so down will what happened. She was still in shock. Finn didn't like seeing her this way. So, he came up with a plan to get her in a better mood.

Rachel was sleeping, which she did a lot of lately. So, Finn made her dinner, and his plan started to fall in place.

Rachel woke up and headed for the kitchen and found Finn with a guitar and dinner on the table.

_"What is this?",_ she asked not knowing what was going on.

_"It is a sing, dinner, and an surprise. You have been down for days, and I want to cheer you up. So, sit down for a can sing you a song."_

Rachel sat down and Finn started to play the guitar, and then began to sing.

**Oh**

**Yeah**

**Mmmm**

**I'd wait on you forever and a day**

**Hand and foot**

**Your world is my world**

**Yeah**

**Ain't no way you're ever gon' get**

**Any less than you should**

**Cause baby**

**You smile I smile (oh)**

**Cause whenever**

**You smile, I smile**

**Hey hey hey**

**Your lips, my biggest weakness**

**Shouldn't have let you know**

**I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)**

**If you need me**

**I'll come runnin'**

**From a thousand miles away**

**When you smile I smile (oh whoa)**

**You smile, I smile**

**Hey**

**Baby take my open heart and all it offers**

**Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get**

**You ain't seen nothing yet**

**I won't ever hesitate to give you more**

**Cause baby (hey)**

**You smile, I smile (whoa)**

**You smile, I smile**

**Hey hey hey**

**You smile, I smile**

**I smile, I smile, I smile**

**You smile, I smile**

**Make me smile baby**

**Baby you won't ever want for nothing**

**You are my ends and my means now**

**With you there's no in between**

**I'm all in**

**Cause my cards are on the table**

**And I'm willing and I'm able**

**But I fold to your wish**

**Cause it's my command**

**Hey hey hey**

**You smile, I smile (whoa)**

**You smile, I smile**

**Hey hey hey**

**You smile, I smile**

**I smile, I smile, I smile**

**You smile, I smile**

**Oh**

**You smile, I smile**

**You smile, I smile **

_"Finn, I loved it.",_ Rachel said smiling for the first time in days.

Finn put the guitar down, then place two plates with food on the table.

_"Dinner is served."_ Finn said and they started to eat and chat.

_"Finn, what is this surprise?"_ she asked after he did a sing, and they ate dinner.

"I want to go home.", Finn said.

_"What?"_

_"I think that it would be go to home, the both of us. A distract from all the stuff that went down here in NY. We can help with the New Directions for Nationals. Then have a trip to L.A. for Nationals. I think it would fun to get away for a little."_

Rachel looked at him, _"That sounds great Finn. Does everyone know we are coming?"_

_"I think it should be a surprise. Also Santana is coming too, because she wants too. Kurt can't because he is going on that trip with Isabelle. So it will be three of us."_

_"That is fine by me. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

They shared a passionate kiss and Finn went to the fridge for dessert.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. Give me your thoughts and ideas. You can even PM me.*I do not own Glee***

_**Song: U Smile by Justin Bieber**_


	16. Chapter 16: Nationals!

**"How Did It Go, Rachel?" Chapter 16: Nationals**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I love get reviews and notifications of follows and favorites. It really makes my day when I see them. I wanted to let you guys know that I decided that there will be 20 chapters to this fanfic. Don't worry; I've also decided to make a trilogy. So I have 2 more fanfics to come out after this one is over. I have big plans to go with Finchel. *Disclaimer I do not own***

Rachel woke up her childhood bed next to Finn. Her dads really didn't care if Finn stayed overnight, because they were engaged and adults. It was 6 am, she decided to get up and go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She didn't want to wake Finn up yet, so she slowly slid out the bed.

When she go to the bathroom, she just looked into the mirror. She still had so bruises on her body, but they were going away. Her leg was getting better, she rarely used her crutches. Everything was going back to normal. She was happy that Finn thought about to bring her home, and then go to Nationals. It was a good distract for her.

She was finishing her morning ritual, when Finn walked into the bathroom.

_"Hello, beautiful."_ he said walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_"Nothing. Just finishing get ready in here. So you can use the bathroom."_

_"Okay. I'm going to get some clothes."_ Finn said walking out of the bathroom.

Rachel finished and headed out the bathroom and Finn went in. She looked through her suitcase for something to wear. She ended up picking a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. When Finn came out of the bathroom, they headed to McKinley.

/

When they got to the choir room, Mr. Schue was talking to the New Directions. When they entered the room, there was screaming and a lot of hugging. Everyone was surprised and so happy to see Rachel, Finn, and Santana. After the excitement died down, they all got to work and put together the last things for the numbers, then all headed home to get packing for L.A. They all had to get on the plane in the morning.

After the practice, Rachel and Finn headed to Breadsticks for dinner. After dinner, they hung out with Rachel's dads for a bit then headed to bed, because they had to wake up early.

_"Thanks, Finn."_ Rachel said wrapped in Finn's arms on her bed.

_"Why?"_ Finn asked slightly confused looking at her.

_"Just thanks for loving me and being with me."_

_"No need to thank me, I can't see my life without you. So, thank you. I love you, Rachel Berry."_

Finn leaned and gave Rachel a kiss on the head.

_"I love you too, Finn Hudson."_

/

The plane ride was long, but they were finally in L.A. After they landed, they started to head for the hotel that they were going to be staying. The hotel was beautiful.

Once they got to the hotel, Mr. Schue gave room assignments. After he gave the assignments, he told the New Directions they had three to get in their rooms and chill out, but after they relax that they would get to practicing for Nationals which was only one day away. After the New Directions got their instructions, they dispersed. Rachel and Finn headed to their hotel room.

When they got to their room, they unpacked a little the decided to rome around a little before they had to go help with practice.

There was a park right across from the hotel that they went to. They walked holding hands and talking about their trip to Nationals in N.Y. and the Nationals that they won last year. They were happy to be in L.A. helping the New New Directions with Nationals this year. They had a real chance of winning. After the finished their walked they headed to the hotel. They had an hour until practice, so they decided to have some fun in their hotel room. That took up the rest of their time and a little. They headed to the dining room, to help out with practice.

In the dining room, all of the New New Directions were already practicing with Mike on the dance routines. Mercedes was at a table watching them practice. Finn headed to talk to Mike about how the New Directions were doing and Rachel headed to go talk to Mercedes.

_"Hey, Mercedes."_ Rachel said giving Mercedes a hug then sitting down.

_"Hey, girl. Why are you two late?"_ she asked playfully pointing in Finn's direction.

_"Nothing.",_ Rachel said looking at her.

_"Mmmh. So, how is everything?"_ she asked next wanting to check up.

_"Everything is great. I'm engaged to the love of my life, I'm a NYADA student, a Broadway star, and I have wonderful friends and family. What more can I ask? So, how is life for you Miss Album coming out soon?"_

_"It is great. My album is coming out as you know and I'm happy to get to spend time with friends."_ She said smiling.

_"Hey, Mercedes and Rachel."_ Finn shouted. _"Can you guys help work on vocals?"_

_"Yes.",_ the girls answered in unison and walked over to the group.

The group went through vocals and practiced everything together. After the long practice, everyone headed to their hotel rooms to get rest for the big day.

When Rachel and Finn got to their room, they changed their clothes and headed for bed. They were so excited for tomorrow.

/

It was time for the big moment. Everyone was ready. They were all in their outfits. This year Nationals, the girls wore fuchsia dresses with black ribbon and the guys wore black shirts and pants with a fuchsia tie.

They quickly pulled together to do a show circle. Finn did a quick speech telling the glee club whatever happens he is so profound of them. They did a group hug, and then went to the stage. When they got to the stage, behind stage they did some finishing touches. After a while, they were called on stage.

_"Let's welcome to the stage from Lima, Ohio: the New Directions."_ They headed on the stage full of excitement, this was their time.

The first song they performed was by the girls.

**You can be amazing**

**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**

**You can be the outcast**

**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**

**Or you can start speaking up**

**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**

**And they settle 'neath your skin**

**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**

**Sometimes a shadow wins**

**But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down**

**By the enemy**

**Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing**

**Bow down to the mighty**

**Don't run, stop holding your tongue**

**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**

**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**

**Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**Innocence, your history of silence**

**Won't do you any good**

**Did you think it would?**

**Let your words be anything but empty**

**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you **

The second number was performed was by the boys.

**Looking in your eyes I see a paradise**

**This world that I found is too good to be true.**

**Standing here beside you**

**Want so much to give you**

**This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you.**

**Let em say we're crazy**

**I don't care about that**

**Put your hand in my hand**

**Baby**

**Don't ever look back.**

**Let the world around us just fall apart**

**Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart.**

**And we can build this dream together**

**Standing strong forever**

**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**

**And if this world runs out of lovers**

**We'll still have each other.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**

**I'm so glad I found you**

**I'm not gonna lose you**

**Whatever it takes I will stay here with you.**

**Take it to the good times**

**See it through the bad times**

**Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.**

**Let them say we're crazy**

**What do they know?**

**Put your arms around me**

**Baby don't ever let go.**

**Let the world around us just fall apart**

**Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart.**

**And we can build this dream together**

**Standing strong forever**

**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**

**And if this world runs out of lovers,**

**We'll still have each other.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us ...**

**Ooh**

**All that I need is you**

**all that I ever need.**

**And all that I want to do ...**

**Is hold you forever**

**Ever and ever!**

**And we can build this dream together**

**Standing strong forever**

**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**

**And if this world runs out of lovers,**

**We'll still have each other.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

**. . .**

**And we can build this dream together**

**Standing strong forever**

**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**

**And if this world runs out of lovers,**

**We'll still have each other.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

**. . .**

**And we can build this dream together**

**Standing strong forever**

**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**

**And if this world runs out of lovers,**

**We'll still have each other.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

The last song performed was by the whole group.

**If you love somebody**

**Better tell them while they're here 'cause**

**They just may run away from you**

**You'll never know quite when, well**

**Then again it just depends on**

**How long of time is left for you**

**I've had the highest mountains**

**I've had the deepest rivers**

**You can have it all but life keeps moving**

**I take it in but don't look down**

'**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**Waiting on this for a while now**

**Paying my dues to the dirt**

**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

**Take you with me if I can**

**Been dreaming of this since a child**

**I'm on top of the world.**

**I've tried to cut these corners**

**Try to take the easy way out**

**I kept on falling short of something**

**I coulda gave up then but**

**Then again I couldn't have 'cause**

**I've traveled all this way for something**

**I take it in but don't look down**

'**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**Waiting on this for a while now**

**Paying my dues to the dirt**

**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

**Take you with me if I can**

**Been dreaming of this since a child**

**I'm on top of the world.**

**Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]**

'**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**Waiting on this for a while now**

**Paying my dues to the dirt**

**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

**Take you with me if I can**

**Been dreaming of this since a child**

**And I know it's hard when you're falling down**

**And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**

**Get up now, get up, get up now.**

**And I know it's hard when you're falling down**

**And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**

**Get up now, get up, get up now.**

'**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

**Waiting on this for a while now**

**Paying my dues to the dirt**

**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

**Take you with me if I can**

**Been dreaming of this since a child**

**I'm on top of the world.**

After they performed, the crowd went wild. They all gathered around and gave each other hugs. They felt strong that they could win.

After the last people performed, all the contestants were called to stage. The New Directions were nervous, there and second place was called all left was first place. It was time for the announcer to announce the winner he opened the envelope and said, "_The winner of this year's Nationals is... the NEW DIRECTIONS!"_ Everyone was jumping up and down. Everyone was so excited.

_"Finn, you did it."_, Rachel said giving Finn a hug.

_"No, we did it.",_ He said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I don't know if this was my best chapter. I'm off to a 3 week camp tomorrow, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I will have as soon as possible, that mostly likely sadly would be in a week. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. Give me your thoughts and ideas. You can even PM me.*I do not own Glee***

_**Song 1 performed by ND Girls: Brave by Sara Bareilles**_

_**Song 2 performed by ND Boys: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us by Starship**_

_**Song 3 performed by ND: On Top of the Word by Imagine Dragons**_


	17. Chapter 17: 4 Years Later!

**"How Did It Go,Rachel?" Chapter 17: 4 Years Later!**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was not posted way earlier. I was at camp for the past couple weeks. It was some crazy weeks. Sometimes I didn't have time to breath let alone write a new chapter. I wanted to also let guys know that there are going be only three more chapters date this one. If you enjoyed this one, then you will be happy to hear that, I'm going to do a sequel. I have a basic outline for it. So, after I'm done with this one, I will get started on the next one as soon as possible. Hope u guys enjoy. *Disclaimer I do not own glee***

It had been four years since Nationals where the New Directions brought home another win. After 4 years many things had happened to the Glee Club Alumnus.

For Finn and Rachel, they now lived in New York together in their own apartment. They were one year out of college, and were pretty busy. Finn had got a teaching job very fast fate he graduated. He worked at a high school as a music teacher, and had begun his own Glee Club. Rachel was working on Broadway, on and off. She had just finished Spring Awakening, which she worked on with Jesse St. James. Them working together brought them together, and are now became friends and talk often. She had also received five Tony 's for her work in Funny Girl, Wicked, Le Mes, Evita, and Spring Awakening.

For the rest of the Glee Club Alumnus, there are more stories to be told.

Brittany had graduated from MIT early, and her and Santana had got back together. Brittany knew that Santana was for her. So, they had got married about six months after Brittany graduated. They moved into an apartment in New York in the same building as Finn and Rachel. Also they opened their own dance studio, which was doing well.

For Kurt and Blaine, Blaine had proposed to Kurt after the New Directions won Nationals and Kurt said 'Yes'. They had got married seven months later, and two months later Blaine moved all his stuff into the apartment where Kurt, Rachel, and Santana lived which was in the same building as Finchel and Brittana. They all saw each other and talked very often. After Kurt graduated, he started some work on Broadway. He also continued to work at with Isabelle. Blaine was busy at NYADA as a senior.

For Sam and Mercedes, they got back together a while after Sam had moved to L.A. for some classes. They had got married and had the first Glee baby: Jasmine Audrey Evans, who was now six months old. Mercedes's first album had come out and was a big hit. She as working on her second between the baby and working as a vocal coach. Sam was finishing up school and worked in construction.

For our Lovely Asians, they had got back together after they made out, after Nationals in a closet. Tina had moved to L.A. , and they had moved into a new apartment together after Tina graduated from McKinley. The apartment was not far from Sam and Mercedes. Soon after they had decided to get married and had after a couple of months. But out of the blue, Tina found out she was pregnant two months before the beginning of her senior year in college. Everyone couldn't believe it, but were excited. Everyone was overjoyed at the arrival of Joseph Thomas Cohen-Chang, who was now a month old. Mike wanted Tina to finish her education, he decided to become a stay at home dad, until Tina was done with college.

For Puck and Quinn, they had started to date again after they both graduated from college. A couple months later they got engaged, They then married a couple months later. They moved into an apartment in L.A. Quinn had started to work in acting. Puck got into writing and was a producer for many movies and Tv shows. They had often visited Beth in New York and the others.

Artie was finishing up his senior year at NYU and working on his first film. He was also dating Betty Pilsbury, Emma's niece.

Marley and Jake moved to New York after they graduated. Marley got into NYADA and now is a sophomore, and Jake attends NYU. He also helps with Brittana's studio when they need him.

Joe and Sugar got together and lived in Chicago. Sugar was in college studying fashion and design. Joe was majoring in Psychology.

Unique had moved to Delaware with family and attends the University of Delaware.

Kitty was one of the two people to stay in Lima. She takes classes at the University of Lima. Also, she works as the assistant coach of the Cherrios. She is in relationship with Ryder, the other person who stayed in Lima. Ryder had got in the military after graduating. This was hard on the relationship, but they managed.

For the Schuesters, they live happily in Lima. They both still worked at McKinley, Mr. Schue had got tenure. They even had a three year old son, Ryan Tyler Schuester.

For the Alumnus of McKinley, life was good. True loves found their way back to each other. Everyone was happy.

/

Rachel was comfortably laying in her bed, when she was awoken by a banging on her front door. She slipped out and screamed towards the door, _"I'm coming."_

When she opened door, she was greeted by the one and only Kurt Hummel Anderson_. "Why are you not dressed?",_ he asked.

_"Why I'm supposed to be dressed?",_ Rachel asked confused.

_"We are going shopping. Don't you remember?",_ he looked at her worried.

_"Oh, I've must of forgot.",_ Rachel replied.

_"You usually don't forgot things like this. Are you okay, Rachel?"_, he asked.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, I guess.",_ She said looking at Kurt, _"I'm going to dressed. I will not take long."_ Rachel started to head to her room to change.

It didn't take her long. Once she came dressed, she and Kurt headed out. They stopped at some different stores and picked up new cute outfits. When it hit noon, they decided to stop and get some lunch.

At lunch, they started to get talking.

_"Rachel, ok it time that you tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend.",_ Kurt said to Rachel who hadn't changed much of her mood, from this morning.

_"Kurt, I'm fine.",_ She said not very convincing.

_"Rachel, I always know when there is something wrong with you. Just tell me."_, Kurt said grabbing and holding her hand.

_"It's just me and Finn.",_ Rachel said starting to slightly tear up.

_"What about you and Finn? You guys are happy. Aren't you."_

_"Yes, but we still aren't married."_

_"Why does that matter?"_

_"Because it does. Look at all the New Directions. Everyone is married, and me and Finn were the first to get engaged. Even Mercedes and Tina had a baby. I thought that would be me and it wasn't."_

_"Rachel, just what you guys are going to married. I'm pretty sure of that, because my brother wouldn't of proposed if he wasn't planning on marrying you. Just time your time. Don't you question your guys love. All of us that are married, were all pretty crazy to get married so early. It went like our love for each other was going to go away. Also I'm pretty sure all of us thought for sure that you and Finn would have the first glee baby, but we all can't control that. Rachel, don't rush. When it is time, it is time. Okay."_

_"Okay, thanks. Let's finish lunch.."_

They finished lunch, did a little more shopping, and then they headed home.

/

When Rachel got home, she found Finn at the dinner table with two glasses of wine and dinner laid out.

_"Finn, what is this?",_ she asked surprised.

_"It's dinner. Can I not make dinner for my wonderful, fiancée?"_

_"Of course, you can. I'm just surprised. I usually make dinner, because you're tired from work."_

_"It's okay. I wanted to make dinner. Sit."_

Rachel grabbed a glass out of Finn's hand and sat at the table and started to eat dinner.

When it was time for dessert, Finn headed for the kitchen and brought back a cake. He placed the cake and said read it. Rachel smiling looked at the cake that read: 'Will You Marry Me?'

After reading Rachel quickly looked up at Finn and smiled and said, _"I'm pretty sure I already answered this question.",_ she was confused why this was on the cake.

_"Rachel, I think that it is time for us to get married."_

_"Really?",_ Rachel was shocked and confused. She was just talking about this with Kurt not long ago.

_"Yes, really. I don't get why we haven't yet. Well, I slightly know why, because we are busy a lot, but that is no excuse. We could have fit it in, but I did what to wait, because we didn't have enough money and we're settled in. But now, we have enough money and settled in and have great jobs. I'm ready to get married; I'm ready more than ever to get to call you my wife_."

Rachel so excited sprung from her chair and grabbed Finn in a passionate kiss. "_I love you, Finn Hudson."_

_"I love you, Rachel Berry."_

**Hope you guys enjoyed. SORRY it was so late again, I apologize. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. I love you guys! *I do not own glee***


	18. Chapter 18: Planning

**"How Did It Go,Rachel?" Chapter 18: Planning**

**Ok, I actually had time to get another chapter done, so here it is. Only two more chapters! :/ *Disclaimer I do not own Glee***

Planning a wedding is a lot for some one, but not for Rachel Berry. She has been planning this day of her life, since she was a little girl. She was so excited. She couldn't believe it was truly finally happening.

/

Rachel woke up to Finn ,sitting next to her, looking at her. It was a Saturday, so Finn didn't have work. _"Good morning, beautiful.",_ he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

_"Morning.",_ she said back.

_"Are you excited for today?",_ Finn asked.

Today was fittings, tastings, and finishing touches to prepare for the wedding in a week. "_Yes! Are you?"_

_"Of course.",_ Finn said placing another kiss on her head. _"Here",_ he said giving her a cup of coffee.

_"Thanks. How long have you been up?",_ she asked looking at Finn.

_"Just for about an hour. I wanted to make sure you woke up with some coffee. It is going to be a long day."_

_"I'm ready for it. I'm so excited. It is finally happening, Finn."_

_"I know, Rachel. And I'm happy that it is finally happening."_

They gave each other a kiss, and then headed out of bed to get ready for their long day.

/

Rachel had many choices to choose from, but luckily Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Betty, and Marley were there to help her. The other girls had got there dresses fitted and had them for the wedding. All the bridesmaid dresses were a teal /baby blue. The dresses were a variety of two styles. All of the first New Directions girls had the first style which was a one strap, elegant darker dress. The New New Directions girls, had the second which was a shiny strapless with flowers embroider on a silky belt. The maid of honor dress ,that Santana would be wearing, was a darker blue than the New Directions girls, which had black overlaid with lace.

_"Come on Rachel, we want to see the dress.",_ Santana said mad that they were still in the bridal boutique looking for a dress.

_"Santana, chill out.",_ Kurt said looking at her.

_"The dress has to be perfect.",_ Rachel said shouting out of the dressing room. _"And I think this is the one."_

Rachel walked out the dressing room wearing an elegant long lengthened dress. It was strapless and super elegant. It was embroidered with beads on the top of the corset piece of the dress and the bottom, an also on the train.

_"Rachel, you look amazing!"_, Marley and Betty said at the same.

_"I love it.",_ Brittany said very excitedly.

_"I'm going to have to agree with the girls. You look stunning Rachel.",_ Kurt said with some tears in his eyes.

_"Thanks guys. Santana, what do you think?",_ she asked.

Santana stood up and walled in front of Rachel_, "Rachel, you are going to make Finn speechless when he sees you in this dress."_

Rachel smiled and gave Santana a hug.

/

Once the girls where down shopping, they quickly grabbed lunch then headed to their homes to be with their spouses.

When Rachel got home, she found Finn sitting at the kitchen table.

_"Hey, Finn. What are you doing?",_ she asked walking to the table.

_"Just looking through the wedding plans, making sure everything is perfect for my perfect wife to be."_

_"Oh, Finn.",_ She quickly gave him a hug and wrapped her arms around him and sat next to him at the table.

_"How was your day, babe?",_ Finn asked.

_"It was great. I found my dress, and I can't for you to see it."_

_"I can't wait either."_

_"How was the tasting?"_,she asked.

_"It was good. I think you will be satisfied with my choices."_

_"I know I will. I love you, Finn Hudson."_

_"I love you, Rachel Berry soon-to-be Hudson."_

**Sorry it was short, it was sort of a filler. Hope you guys enjoyed. If you want to see the dresses that I had in mind, PM and I will send you pictures! :) Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. I love you guys! *I do not own glee***


	19. Chapter 19: Cold Feet

**"How Did It Go,Rachel?" Chapter 19: Cold Feet**

**Here is the last chapter I will be posting until I get back. Didn't know of it was going to be powered but luckily I had some time. Only one chapter after this one! :( *Disclaimer I do not own glee***

The big day had finally arrived. The day that Rachel Berry would become Rachel Hudson.

/

Everyone was preparing for the big Finchel wedding in a local Lima church.

All of the girls were getting ready in the bridal suite, when Kurt knocked on the door to come in.

_"Hey, girls. Looking good.",_ Kurt said.

_"Thanks.",_ all the girls said at different times.

_"Hey, where is Rachel?"_, he asked after looking around and not seeing her in sight.

_"On, she is just in bathroom.",_ Brittany said.

_"Oh.",_ Kurt said.

_"Wait, thinking about it she has been there a long time.",_ Santana said with a worried look on her face. Kurt and her quickly headed to the bathroom an knocked on the door.

_"Rachel, are you okay?",_ Kurt said quickly after knocking.

_"No.",_ She said after opening the bathroom door in tears walking out still in her robe.

_"What's wrong?",_ Mercedes asked seeing Rachel a mess.

_"I can't do this.",_ She stated.

_"What do you mean, you can't do this!",_ Santana said.

_"I can't do this! Something is going to go wrong. I can be making a mistake.",_ Rachel said now sitting on a chair in tears.

Kurt quickly grabbed Santana 's arm and pulled her aside_. "I'm going to go get, Finn. I know he is the only person who can calm her down. You try something while I'm gone."_

_"Okay.",_ She said and Kurt walked out the room.

/

Finn was getting dressed, when he saw his brother walk in the room with a worried face. _"Kurt, what's going on?",_ Finn quickly asked. This caused all of the guys to look at Kurt.

_"Rachel, is having a meltdown. She says doesn't want to get married.",_ Kurt said trying not to fall apart.

_"What?",_ Finn said sitting down.

_"She thinks that something is going to go wrong. I think all she needs is you to calm her down. Do you have an idea?"_

_"Sam, did you bring your guitar?",_ Finn asked looking at Sam who was holding Joseph.

_"Yeah, it is the only thing that calms Jasmine down. Do you have an idea?", _Sam asked handing Joseph back to Mike.

_"Yes, I do and I'm going to need your guys help."_

/

Rachel was still freaking in the bridal suite. When the girls heard a knock on the door, it was all the guys. They walked, Sam with his guitar, an Mike quickly handed Joseph to Tina.

Rachel quickly stood up_, "Finn, What are you doing here?"_

_"I heard that my wife-to-be was freaking out, and didn't want to get married."_

_"Finn, what things happen? I can't go through that..I can't do it."_

_"I think you shouldn't make up your mind until after this. Then if you don't want to get married we don't have to."_

Sam started to play on his guitar, then Finn started to sing.

**Oh uh-huh**

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

'**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**

**And you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**Every day I will remind you**

**Oooh**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

'**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**

**You know...**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

'**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Ooooooh, oooohhh**

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

Once the song was done, Finn looked straight to Rachel.

_"Rachel...",_ Finn was cut off.

_"Finn, I love you. I have no clue, why I would second guess that."_

_"You were nervous. So, are we are getting married?",_ Finn asked.

_"Yes, so leave so I can dressed." ,_Rachel said wiping tears and now smiling.

They gave each other a hug and the guys left.

/

After Rachel finally was dressed, her parents walked in.

_"Rachel, you look gorgeous.",_ Shelby said smiling and gave her daughter.

_"Oh, Rachel we are so proud of you.",_ her dad Leroy said.

_"You look amazing.",_ her daddy Hiram said.

_"Thanks, guys.", _Rachel said.

_"Ok, we have something for you.",_ Hiram said.

_"What is it?",_ Rachel asked.

_"Everyone bride needs something borrowed, something new, something old, and something blue."_ , Leroy said.

_"So, here is a blue, old but pretty new, that you can borrow hair clip that you use to put your hair up under your veil."_, Shelby said give it to her.

_"Thanks guys! I love you!",_ She gave her parents a big hug.

_"Are you ready?",_ Santana said walking up behind her smiling.

_"Yes, I am."_ ,Rachel said smiling back.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I will being going again soon ,only for a week,so sadly you guys are going to have to wait again. I'm going wait to post the finale chapter for this fanfic until I get back Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. I love you guys! *I do not own glee***

_**Count on Me by Bruno Mars sung by Finn Hudson**_


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Bells

"How Did It Go,Rachel?" Chapter 20: Wedding Bells!

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update. It has been VERY hard for me to write since finding out about Cory and knew that I needed a break. I'm completely heartbroken and devastated, as I loved Cory, Finn, Finchel and Monchele. My heart breaks for Lea, Cory's family, the glee cast and all the Finchel fans. I'm now just taking it day by day. It's been hard for me to write, my life has just been a mess. On top of Cory's death, my mom had a heart attack that affected me a lot because my mom is all I have so that was hard. Also school has started for me. But I back. I do hope I can keep Finchel alive in my fanfics, as I think Cory would want their story to continue somehow. I hope the Finchel fandom can stick together and continue writing stories about what should be happening on the show and go over all our amazing memories. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm pretty sure it is my longest chapter. It is the last of the story. Also, I have put a lot into it because I wanted this day to just perfect how it was supposed to be. *Disclaimer I do not own glee***

It was time. Rachel was going to marry the love of her life. The piano begin to play and wedding began. The first to walk down the aisle were the flower girls little Jasmine and Beth with Shelby. Next was the ring bearer little Joseph with Burt and Carole.

Then the New Directions and alumnus came out singing. It won't be a true glee wedding without a song.

_**Girls and Guys: **_

**Say I do I do I do**

**Say I do I do I do**

_**Girls:**_

**Never thought that love could make me fall**

**Never thought I needed love at all**

**Took me a while to finally realize**

**That your love was all I needed to complete my life**

**Will you make this sacrifice**

_**Guys:**_

**It's hard to believe**

**But your love has turned my around**

**I can make a commitment now**

_**Girls and Guys:**_

**Say I do I do I do**

**If you really love me**

**Say I do I do I do**

**If you wanna be with me**

**Say I do I do I do**

**Cause I really wanna be with you**

**Say I do I do I do**

_**Girls:**_

**Found myself searchin' what was in my heart**

**Scared me when I saw us drifting apart**

**Even though I didn't know any other way**

**I don't wanna lose you**

**I want you to stay**

**To complete my life**

**Will you make this sacrifice**

**It's hard to believe**

**That your love has turned me around**

**Are you ready for love, I am now**

_**Girls and Guys:**_

**Say I do I do I do**

**If you really love me**

**Say I do I do I do**

**If you wanna be with me**

**Say I do I do I do**

**Cause I really wanna be with you**

**Say I do I do I do**

_**Guys:**_

**Oh baby, my lady**

**I can't wait to give you my heart**

**My lady, sweet lady**

**Give me your hand in love**

_**Girls and Guys:**_

**Say I do I do I do**

**If you really love me**

**Say I do I do I do**

**If you wanna be with me**

**Say I do I do I do**

**Cause I really wanna be with you**

**Say I do I do I do**

_**Guys:**_

**If you want me girl and I want you**

**Why don't you say I do I do I do**

**If you need me girl like I need you**

_**Girls and Guys:**_

**Why don't you say I do I do I do**

**Surrender**

**Forever**

**Say I do I do I do**

When the song was finished, it was finally Rachel's turn to walk down the aisle. Finn was waiting in the front of the church. Rachel was walked down the aisle by both of her dads one on each of her arms. When they got to the front of the church her dads both gave her a kiss on the cheek and Rachel went to stand next to Finn.

_"You all can be seated. The groom and bride have decided to write their own vows. Finn would you like to first?"_, the priest asked.

_"I would love too.",_ Finn said looking at Rachel.

Then said: _"Rachel In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. You're a beacon of light that guides me through the darkness, you're my big gold star, and you chose to let me love you. I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day; I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever. You are my hero and my inspiration. You are my lover and my teacher. You are my model and my accomplice. And you are my true counterpart. I am yours. You are mine. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost you must stay there forever."_

Rachel wiped the tears for her eyes then began hers: _"Finn You are my soul mate and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. My home isn't some place it's someone, and that's you. You are the first guy who made me feel loved, sexy, and visible. You are my first love and you will get last. I'll never be the same without you. You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. You are my hero and my inspiration. You are my lover and my teacher. You are my model and my accomplice. And you are my true counterpart. I am yours. You are mine. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost you must stay there forever."_

_"Ok, the rings.",_ the priest asked.

Kurt handed the ring for Finn to give to Rachel and Santana did the same for Rachel.

_"Do you Finn Christopher Hudson, take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your wife?"_

_"I do.",_ Finn said smiling and slid the ring on Rachel's finger.

_"And do you Rachel Barbara Berry, take Finn Christopher Hudson take b your husband?"_

_"I do."_ Rachel put Finn's ring on.

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. Finn you maybe kiss your bride."_

_"Finally!"_, Finn leaned into Rachel and the shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

/

After the ceremony, it was reception time. They eat a wonderful dinner then it was time for toasts.

Kurt was the one to start off_," I would like to be the first to congratulate the bride and groom. I'm happy to be officially calling Rachel my sister, even though she has been for years. I love you guys and wish the best."_

Next was Rachel's parents_," Finn we are so happy to see you make our Rachel happy. We know that you will continue to do that. So, welcome to the family son."_

Then Santana, _"I never thought that I would say this but I love you guys. I'm so happy to see both of you so happy. I'm so happy that Rachel picked me as her maid of honor. You guys have a long journey ahead of you, but I know you two can definitely take it."_

Finn's parents_," Rachel, we want to thank you for making Finn so happy. We all see the way he looks at you. We are happy to call you our daughter. We love you guys."_

Puck and Quinn_," We are so happy for our best friends. You guys did it. We love you."_

Lastly Mr. Schue_," Finn and Rachel, I'm so happy that I have got to take part in your journey. To see you grow from teenagers to adults is amazing. I'm extremely proud of both of you. You would never think that the quarterback of the football team would marry a girl like Rachel, but guess what it has. You two have so much love for each other it is amazing. I love you. Welcome to marriage."_

Finn and Rachel raised their glasses and cheered.

Then quickly got a kiss before interrupted by the original New Directions_, "Hey_

_everyone, we like to congratulate the couple again. The New Directions and alumnus LOVE you so much that we put together a slideshow video for you guys.",_ Mercedes said smiling at the couple.

_"Also we would like to give a special thanks to Artie for putting everything together.",_ Tina said next.

_"So here it is.",_ Artie said and the footage began.

In the slideshow video, there were many pictures of the couple from over the years. The music play in the background was "We've Got Tonight", the song they sang at Mr. Schue's first wedding. Also video clips from performances that they did together and messages from all of their friends and family. They loved it.

When the slideshow video was over Marley and Jake announced that it was time for the first dance.

_"Will give me this dance, Mrs. Hudson?",_ Finn asked.

_"Of course, Mr. Hudson."_

Rachel and Finn handle hands and headed to the dance floor. Once they were there their song began to play it was, "Faithfully".

In the middle of the dance Finn looked at Rachel and said_," I will love you forever."_

_"Faithfully.",_ Rachel said finishing his sentence.

They smiled and handle each other as husband and wife on their special day. It was perfect.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. That was my last chapter for this fanfic. Please review and tell me how you like to chapter; vows, toasts, song, etc. Also what did you think of the story overall. I'm working on a sequel but it is going to take some time to start posting because I do have school now. But I would love some suggestions for the sequel. I have some idea for it, put I will love some more input. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. I love you guys, stay strong! *I do not own glee***

_**Song: Say I Do Lionel Richie preformed by the New Directions and alumnus.**_

This story is dedicated to the amazing and super talented Cory Allan Michael Montieth! We truly miss you and wish you were here. You will forever be it our hearts. We will always remember you and your lovable character Finn Hudson.

When I look at the stars I know you are looking back down on me!

RIP Cory , I love you!


	21. Chapter 21: Author's Note and Thanks!

**Hope you guys enjoyed. That was my last chapter for this fanfic. Please review and tell me how you like to chapter; vows, toasts, song, etc. Also what did you think of the story overall. I'm working on a sequel but it is going to take some time to start posting because I do have school now. **

**But I would love some suggestions for the sequel. I have some idea for it, put I will love some more input. *I do not own glee***

**I also want to give special thanks to FinchelFan728 and noro! Also thank to everyone who read and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me! **

**I love you all!**


End file.
